Ediciones El manzano
by harpohe1989
Summary: FIC AU: Regina Mills es la presidenta de editoriales "El Manzano" y es el turno de evaluar el proximo libro a lanzamiento; una reunion con la joven escritora Emma Swan le dara el gusto a una narracion muy interesante entre ellas
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Poco duraron mis vacaciones sin escribir xD**_

 _ **Les dejo aquí mi primer AU en tercera persona… espero que les guste**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Inicio de reunión 9:00**

-Salgo a la 5 hoy Graham, por favor no te retrases en venir a buscarme

La presidenta de la Editoria "El manzano" Regina Mills bajo de su mercedes negro rumbo a su trabajo, sin voltear a ver a su chofer.

Era una mujer fuerte que había heredado una pequeña editorial que había formado su bisabuelo, una empresa que hoy se mostraba al mundo como una de las mas grandes de estados unidos. Una compañía que se había destacado no solo de lanzar libros que se convertían en Best Seller seguro, sino que además lograba grandes contratos con productoras de Hollywood que rogaban comprar los derechos de autor de cada uno de los libros que contaban con el respaldo de la editorial "El manzano"

Camino en completo silencio oculta tras sus lentes negros, miro cada persona del piso 18, cada trabajador que tenia una sola misión; cada mes debía de entregar un libro de los cientos que eran enviados a su casilla llena de ilusiones, un manuscrito de una categoría especifica y defenderlo ante una comisión de especialistas en ortografía y narración

-Buenos días Merida – saludo Regina a su secretaria

La aludida dio un respingo ante la llegada de su jefa, y camino rápidamente hacia ella con un manuscrito envuelto en papel café con un gran timbre que decía SELECCIONADO

-Ya paso el proceso de revisión ortográfica y edición

La morena hizo un ruido con la lengua molesta, desde el boom de los libros eroticos, la editorial llevaba lanzando por cuarta vez consecutiva uno con esa categoría, bajo el argumento que esos libros vendían miles de copia a las mujeres, según palabras de la comisión de selección

-Hoy no tengo valor para oír a una cuarentona defendiendo la importancia de la liberación sexual de la mujer, ni escucharla mientras me vende la idea de que una mujer necesita un pene para ser feliz.

No es que fuera la clase de mujer que los odiaba, pensaba mientras miraba el sobre en sus manos, hubo un tiempo de su vida que incluso los disfruto, pero el poder que los libros le habían otorgado era lo que había hecho que le tomará cierta antipatía

-Pero... pero paso el proceso

La morena giro los ojos al argumento de su secretaria, sabía que si había sido seleccionada significaba que no tenía fallas ortográficas o de redacción que provocará que quisiera arrancarse los ojos como alguna vez le tocó leer años atrás en sus comienzos de selección

-Se que pasó el proceso Mérida, lo entendí la primera vez

Regina suspiro antes de ver el nombre de la autora de aquel manuscrito; Emma Swan.

Lo primero que pensó Regina era que de quedar seleccionada y publicada debería de buscarse un apodo más fuerte, quizás al en relación a su apellido

-Solo cancela la cita Mérida, no tuve una buena noche – pidió la presidenta paseando sus manos por la cabeza – y tráeme un café y una aspirina a mi despacho

-Pero… ella

-Ya se que paso la selección Mérida – le gruño interrumpiéndola – pero esta señora debe de convencerme de que este pedazo de manuscrito vale respaldarlo y la verdad es que aún no logro entender como hace Rubie para convencer a la comisión cada mes que su selección es la adecuada para lanzarse

-Pero los últimos libros han tenido una buena venta – argumento caminando tras su la morena que se había volteado para ingresar a su oficina dejando el sobre sobre el escritorio de su secretaria – Además la señorita Swan paso la selección

-Mérida, te juro por Dios que si vuelves a indicar que Swan pasó la selección y te despediré

Regina se acomodó sobre su gran silla de cuero negro e ignoro a su secretaria que aun la miraba desde la puerta nerviosa con los papeles en mano

-¿Necesitas que también haga tu trabajo y llame a Swan para cancelar la reunión de hoy?

La pobre pelirroja abrió y cerró la boca temerosa a ser despedida

-Habla Mérida

-La señorita Swan que paso la selección ya está aquí

-¿Aquí?

-Si señorita Mills, llego hace una hora atrás al lobby del edificio

La morena apretó los labios y maldijo en su interior, no era la primera vez que un autor ansioso llegaba horas antes de la reunión con ella.

Y es que esta no era una reunión cualquiera, era la última antes de cerrar cualquier contrato, el escritor o escritora debía de leer el libro en voz alta y convencer a la presidenta de la editorial que era un libro no solo "bueno" y "vendible" si no que eran páginas que serían recordadas por todas las generaciones futuras

Convencer a Regina Mills no era algo simple, los últimos libros que se habían lanzado con la categoría de eróticos, si bien tenían el gran sello del manzano en la parte de atrás de su cobertura no habían tenido el "gran contrato"

-Deje los papeles sobre mi escritorio y tráigame mi café Mérida

Regina lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás en un esfuerzo de calmar la jaqueca que traía, había pasado una vez más la noche en vela frente al ordenador buscando escribir un miserable capitulo… era la ironía de su vida, tenía el mejor olfato para elegir futuros libros, pero era incapaz de escribir. Tenía buenas ideas, sabía que lo eran, pero bastaba que se colocara frente al teclado y la inspiración arrancaba por la ventana

-Vamos Mills, solo serán unas horas de pornografía barata – se susurró a si misma tomando el archivo para abrirlo. Las hojas impresas ya estaban anilladas con una portada negra y un cisne majestuoso coronado de piedras purpuradas brillante – Al menos la portada no es un hombre desnudo o una mujer amarrada

Cerró los ojos a la espera de su café, respiro profundo y busco la paciencia que necesitaría tener hasta las 5 que llegaran a buscarla y la llevaran a su casa, quizás tomar una copa de sidra de manzana, un baño de espuma con la misma copa y luego…

-Señorita Mills

La morena levanto la vista ante la interrupción de sus planes mentales y le hizo un gesto a su secretaria para que hablara

-Ya está aquí esperando la señorita Emma Swan para la reunión con usted

-Hágala pasar Mérida

Regina estiro su cuello para enfrentar lo que iba a entrar, sin saber aún como harían para convencerla

-Buenos días Señorita Mills

El saludo desde la ´puerta hizo despertar enseguida el interés de la presidenta Mills, frente a ella se presentaba una mujer alta, rubia y definitivamente guapa, muy guapa. Enfundada en unos pantalones ajustado, una blusa de color rojo en contraste con sus largos cabellos, le daban un perfil de estar confianza con su cuerpo.

-Tome asiento señorita Swan – la invito a sentarse con la mayor seriedad que podía tras su análisis rápido - usted y yo tenemos una larga charla para el día de hoy

-Eso espero señorita Mills – estiro su mano para saludar – que la reunión de hoy prospere

Y así estrechando sus manos dieron inicio a la reunión

 _ **Que les parecio? No duden en dejarme sus impresiones**_

 _ **Amor! solo días para nuestras vacaciones… es hr de salir de la UA y hacerlo realidad bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	2. Capitulo II

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… no se si les gusta, igual fueron poquitos los mensajes xD**_

 _ **Anímense a decirme que les parece, prometo q no muerdo**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Inicio de reunión 09:35**

-Como imagino que ya le habrán explicado señorita Swan – La presidenta Mills descanso su cuerpo contra la silla para mostrar una postura relajada – el proceso antes de imprimir su libro oficialmente es bastante simple

Regina cruzo sus manos sobre sus piernas al ver que tenia toda la atención de la rubia escritora

-Si bien ya supero el proceso de edición, ortografía y redacción, como presidenta de esta compañía debo de ser yo quien de la última palabra

-Entiendo Señora Mills

-Señorita – le corrigió rápidamente, casi ofendida – la idea de esta reunión es bastante simple, usted como escritora debe de venderme su libro

-Entiendo…¿y cómo sería eso?

La presidenta Mills sonrió al verla rascarse la cabeza confundida

-Cuénteme como nace este libro, que la motivo a escribir y por qué este género en particular – le pidió con pasión – convénzame que no solo será un libro a la venta en alguna estantería al final de una librería

-No soy muy buena con la palabra Señorita Mills

-Entonces esfuércese – la morena sonrió al notar cada vez más nerviosa a la joven, esta era la parte que más disfrutaba de su trabajo, ver a los autores confiados desmoronarse al verse en la obligación de expresar sus sentimientos – pruébeme que mi tiempo e inversión no será en vano, muéstreme que este libro será un best seller, que las productoras de Hollywood estarán en un par de meses más tocando nuestra puerta pidiendo adaptar cada una de estas hojas

-No creo que mi libro sea para Hollywood

-¿Por qué no? – Soltó un bufido ante la poca convicción de la joven – hoy en día el 60% de los libros llevados al cine son de corte erótico señorita Swan

-Es de temática gay

La presidenta cruzo sus dedos frente a su rostro de forma pensativa, la verdad es que la temática ahora si le llamaba la atención, el libro debía de ser muy bueno si había superado los prejuicios del comité, acostumbrados a la literatura erótica tradicional o de BDSM que estaba de moda

-Yo no tengo prejuicios con el tema señorita Swan, mi editorial se caracteriza en apoyar a cada uno de los autores que ha apadrinado sin importar sus creencias u orientación

-Esa es una de las razones por la que envié mi manuscrito a este lugar – explico rápidamente la rubia – ustedes tienen la mayor tasa de diversidad en publicaciones y los autores en sus conferencias siempre han señalado que han sido apoyados sin importar que tan "geek " sean

-Si el libro es bueno estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier rareza que tenga – bromeo la presidenta recordando a su mejor autor de ciencia ficción "el sombrerero" todos sus trabajos eran enviados desde su casa y no salía jamás de ella ya que temía caer a un portal mágico que lo enviara a otro mundo

-Le aseguro que soy bastante normalita

-Entonces comencemos con esta reunión

La rubia asintió nerviosa y estiro la mano para recibir el libro que le era extendido por Regina. Acaricio la portada con suavidad y llevo el lomo de este a su nariz para dar una profunda inalada

-Veo que también disfruta del olor a libro nuevo

-Es mi pequeño vicio

Emma le dio una sonrisa antes de acomodarse en la silla y comenzar a buscar las palabras para lograr convencer a Regina Mills que su libro debía de ser publicado

-Este libro está compuesto por siete historias, cada una de ellas protagonizados por dos mujeres.

-Cortos eróticos

-La diferencia es que todas las historias están protagonizadas por las mismas mujeres, en diferentes lugares, diferentes tiempos, y diferentes situaciones

-¿Por qué no hacer una historia continua?

-Porque creo que cuando encuentras a la persona correcta, estas destinada a encontrarte con ella en estas vida y en las que sigan. Sin importar el cómo ni el cuando

-Léame una historia al azar

-¿Ahora?

-¿Tiene prisa por irse?

Emma negó con rapidez y busco una historia al azar, a pesar de haberla escrita ellas prefería leerlas ocultas tras las hojas, una cosa era escribir erótica en la intimidad de tu casa y otra era leérsela a una desconocida. En especial a una desconocida que la miraba de esa manera tan intensa y que de ella dependía todos sus años de esfuerzo

-Aquí vamos…

 _\- ¡Mills¡_

 _La Dra Regina Mills, se volteo al llamado de su jefatura rápidamente, apretando con fuerza la tercera taza de café dio su mejor sonrisa falsa_

 _-Doctor Gold, buenas tardes_

 _-¿Estas aun de turno?_

 _-Si señor_

 _La morena no se extendió más, no quiso mencionar que tendría que haber salido hace 6 horas, ni que el doctor Leopoldo de plástica la había obligado a asistirla a una cirugía de aumento de pechos que había durado más de cuatro horas con ella de pie riendo de sus viejos chistes_

 _-Tengo un caso en el box 3 para que lo atiendas – le entrego las carpetas en un golpe seco en el pecho – yo tengo unas cita con mi esposa_

 _-¿Algo en particular que deba de saber?_

 _-Es una mujer, así que trátala con respeto_

 _Regina apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua para no responder al último comentario._

 _-Lo hare señor, pierda cuidado_

 _Todo había empezado semanas atrás, las enfermeras habían comenzado a preguntarle si tenía pareja, si tenía alguna cita en sus días libres o simplemente si le gustaban algunos de los estirados médicos, a lo que ella siempre negaba con una sonrisa tranquila señalando que no tenía tiempo para citas o novios. No era una mentira, su meta siempre había sido ser la mejor cirujana de traumatología y si eso significaba sacrificar su vida emocional por un par de años lo iba a hacer._

 _-Oye Mills, supe que te dieron la paciente del box 3_

 _La doctora apretó los dedos para no borrarle de una bofetada el movimiento de cejas insinuantes al asquerosa de jefe de enfermería Glass_

 _-El doctor Gold me la derivo_

 _-Claro… claro… - susurro caminando hacia ella y acaricio su brazo en un sutil movimiento – solo recuerda que si necesitas "ayuda" o un par de brazos fuerte yo con gusto te ayudare_

 _-Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar a mis los pacientes Sidney - dio un paso hacia atrás para marcar distancia antes de darle una sonrisa irónica - pero ya que esta tan voluntarioso.._

 _¿Que tal si va al cuarto 511? Estoy segura que granny amaría un baño de esponja en este momento_

 _Evitando reír a carcajadas del rostro del enfermero volteo para caminar hacia la paciente que aún la esperaba. Dejo caer su respiración antes de tomar la manilla para entrar, la opción de pedir un traslado seguía dándole vueltas cada vez más seguido. Desde que la enfermera Marie la había descubierto en aquel bar gay no se habían detenido los acosos hacia ella, primero fueron las miradas juzgándola, luego sus compañeras comenzaron a cambiarse en privado por "miedo" a que ella quisiera aprovecharse de ellas... como si sólo el hecho de ser lesbiana significaba que quería llevárselas a todas a la cama._

 _Ella estaba orgullosa de si misma, había confesado a sus padres la verdad años atras, tenía el apoyo de ellos y las burlas de su hermana pequeña Zelena. El resto de la sociedad no le interesaba y por lo mismo siempre fue discreta, sabía que aún quedaba gente estrecha de mente que podía hacerle la vida a cuadritos a causa de sus elecciones._

 _-¿todo bien doctora?_

 _La morena levantó la vista al encontrarse de frente con una rubia alta que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta cubierta de polvo_

 _-¿Disculpe señorita…?_

 _-Emma Swan para servirle – la rubia le dio una sonrisa que hizo de inmediato contraste con la suciedad de su piel y cabello – la saludaría como corresponde pero no quiero ensuciarla_

 _-¿Iba a algún lado señorita Swan?_

 _Regina había notado la chaqueta y sus en la mano de la paciente, el haberla encontrado en la puerta solo indicaba que ella se había dado de alta sin consentimiento medico_

 _-Eh…_

 _-Regrese a la camilla señorita Swan_

 _-Puede decirme Emma, después de todo va a meterme mano – interrumpió la rubia volviendo a sentarse al borde de la camilla – es mejor que entremos en confianza_

 _-Señorita Swan – volvió a pedir Regina aclarándose la garganta y poder concentrarse tras el comentario de Emma tan falto de filtro - ¿Qué tal si me cuenta que sucedió?_

 _La rubia se ruborizo bajo la mirada de la doctora y paso una de sus manos por el pantalón y la otra la llevo hacia su espalda_

 _-¿Qué tal si me dice su nombre doc?_

 _-Soy la doctora Mills para usted_

 _Regina miro de forma evaluativa a Emma, desde sus pies a la cadera los pantalones tenían pequeños cortes, estaban completamente manchados por barros y tenían pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre en él._

 _-¿Y su nombre?_

 _Regina la ignoro y tomo el historial del paciente, Emma Swan, 28 años, prevencioncita de riesgo en una mina en "Storybook"_

 _-Con Doctora Mills será más que suficiente señorita Swan – ignoro el bufido infantil que soltó la rubia y se acercó mas a ella para dar un mejor vistazo de su paciente. Su camisetilla que supuso que alguna vez fue blanca estaba llena de polvo, su cuello descubierto mostraba un corte superficial que había dejado un pequeño reguero de sangre sobre el borde de su camiseta - ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Sucedió que Dios nos castigó a todas con la presencia de los hombres – gruño levantando la vista y quedar de frente con su doctora – trabajo en una mina y estoy a cargo de la seguridad de un pequeño grupo de mineros, siete para ser más exacta_

 _-Entiendo – hizo un gesto para que continuara con sus palabras mientras sacaba una pequeña linterna y apuntaba sus ojos para ver si había algún signo de traumatismo, las condiciones de su paciente y su trabajo se daba una buena idea de que era lo que había sucedido_

 _-Les había advertido que no forzaran una de las murallas aun, los estudios no estaban listos y era mejor esperar que correr el riesgo de tener un accidente_

 _-¿Y qué sucedió? – pregunto antes de abrir la boca de su paciente y revisar sus vías respiratorias, rio cuando ella trato de hablar con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera – Disculpe, continúe con su historia_

 _-Sucedió que los hombres son unos idiotas y le dieron a la muralla, generaron una pequeña chispa que provoco una explosión enseguida_

 _-Entiendo… ¿qué tal si ahora actúa como una niña valiente y me muestra la mano que ha tratado de ocultar desde que entre?_

 _La rubia se volvió a sonrojar al verse atrapada por la doctora_

 _-Prometo darle una carita feliz si se porta bien_

 _-Lo siento... es solo que odio los hospitales – susurro antes de estirar la mano que traía aun cubierta con su toalla del gimnasio que había usado de parche_

 _La Doctora evaluó las heridas mientras iba desenvolviéndola con cuidado, tenia abrasiones producto del fuego y pequeños cortes que la explosión le había provocado en el momento en que la prevencioncita de seguro se había protegido la cara de forma instintiva_

 _-No se ve nada roto a simple vista_

 _-No se siente como si tuviera algo roto_

 _-¿Experiencia en huesos rotos? – pregunto antes de acercar una mesa con la implementación para comenzar con la limpieza y posterior curación. Tomo un pequeño banquillo para quedar en una altura cómoda frente a la paciente. Estaba cansada del turno de estos días, pero la rubia no parecía estar dándole mucha guerra y era refrescante hablar con alguien que no estaba constantemente haciendo insinuaciones personales_

 _-Solía jugar basquetbol de joven – señal antes de sisear cuando la doctora había tirado de una pequeña astilla incrustada – es una lástima que fuera la derecha la dañada_

 _-Es algo instintivo el haberse cubierto señorita Swan, estoy segura que en su trabajo comprenderán si no puede escribir algunos informes por un par de semanas_

 _-Hablaba de otros usos, pero supongo que tiene razón_

 _La doctora Mills apretó el instrumental al oírla, desde que Marie había abierto la boca había sido víctima de continuas bromas de sus compañeros, y por la insinuación de Swan no dudaba que ella fuera parte de alguna broma de muy mal gusto_

 _Prefirió acabar lo más pronto con esta curación y largarse a su cómodo departamento, quizás dormir un par de horas y luego comer alguna comida alta en azucares_

 _-¿Se ve tan mal que se ha quedado callada?_

 _-No tengo nada que decir señorita Swan, solo quiero acabar con esto y darle de alta_

 _-¿Esta molesta conmigo?_

 _-¿Qué le hace pensar en eso? No creo que tengamos las suficientes confianza después de todo, yo solo soy su doctora_

 _-Entiendo…_

 _La rubia no volvió a abrir la boca tras las frias palabras de su doctora. El silencio las envolvió y solo era interrumpido por los siseos de Emma con cada sutura y el ruido del instrumental quirúrgico moverse_

 _-Ya está – termino de colocar la última venda y aprecio su trabajo – le daré algunas pastillas para el dolor por un par de días_

 _Sin mirar directamente a la rubia se volteo para dejar las cosas a un lado y botar sus guates para escribir en el archivo de Emma sus recomendaciones médicas. Levanto la vista cuando la escucho bajarse de la camilla y gemir al tomarse un costado en un gesto de dolor_

 _-¿Le duele?_

 _-De seguro es solo el golpe de la caída, no hay nada de qué preocuparse doctora, estoy bien_

 _-Vamos señorita Swan, saque las manos de ahí para que pueda revisar antes de darle el alta definitivamente_

 _La rubia se enderezo y aparto sus manos para darle camino libre a la doctora, esta levanto el borde de la camiseta dejando a la vista sus costillas y parte de su sujetador, obligándose a ignorar el vientre marcado de la Emma procedió a tocar los costado de esta con cuidado atenta a los gestos de dolor de su paciente_

 _-¿Le duele?_

 _-No mucho, solo que tiene las manos heladas – susurro sonrojada –manos suaves, pero heladas_

 _-¿Cree que es gracioso? – la doctora la encaro molesta – no se qué le habrán dicho mis compañeros, pero mi vida personal es cosa mía, mi vida y mis elecciones no deberían de interferir en mi carácter como doctora y si cree que dejare que usted y esa tanda de medicuchos interfieran en ella, yo…_

 _El discurso de la morena se vio interrumpido cuando los labios de Emma habían tocado los suyos de golpe y sin permiso. Las dos de pie frente a la otra se habían tomado sus segundo para disfrutar el momento_

 _-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero tu dame sus nombres y les pateare el trasero – susurro separándose solo centímetros de ella – o dime algo antes que comience a creer que la cague con besarte_

 _-Esto es un error, puedo perder mi trabajo si alguien se entera que nos besamos aquí_

 _-¿Te complica que alguien se entere… no el que te haya besado?_

 _-No… yo… esto está mal, no vuelva a besarme_

 _Las gélidas palabras de la doctora dejaron en claro que no hablaría más del tema y la rubia comprendió que no había chance de avanzar con ella_

 _-No parece tener ninguna costilla quebrada, sin embargo le daré la orden medica para que se realice una radiografía para descartar alguna fisura en estas – indico con el tono más serio y profesional posible - ¿Le duele en alguna parte más?_

 _-La espalda_

 _-Dese la vuelta para poder tocarla_

 _-Como usted lo desee_

 _Sonrojada ante el tono y el juego de palabras, la doctora comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de la paciente, sabía lo que debía de pedirle ahora pero el solo pensar en una posible respuesta de esta paciente descarada la hacía temblar_

 _-Necesito que se saque la camiseta señorita Swan -dio un paso hacia atrás para darme espacio - no puedo revisarla bien lamentablemente_

 _La rubia sólo volteó y le mostró la mano vendada en un gesto de ayuda_

 _-Tendrá que ayudarme para desnudarme doctora - pidió subiendo tan sólo un costado de su sucia camiseta y subiendo la mano herida espero a la morena_

 _-Lo haré despacio - susurro en busca de su tono más profesional y camino hasta ella - no se mueva_

 _Tiro la camiseta sobre la cabeza de esta y se dio de frente con la imagen de una semi desnuda rubia sin sujetador, sus pechos dieron un ligero rebote antes de apuntar directamente hacia la doctora_

 _-No bras…_

 _-No suelo usarlo_

 _-Así veo… - señalo tratando de mantener la vista en los ojos de Emma – puedes voltearte ahora_

 _La rubia se volteo lentamente y coloco las manos sobre la camilla, giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para dar con la doctora_

 _-¿Necesita que me incline?_

 _ **Espero que les gustase la continuación de esta historia.**_

 _ **Como siempre dedicado a ti amor, la única q me ha acompañado en cada paso de mi locura**_

 _ **Saludos desde chile!**_


	3. Capitulo III

_**Hola! Aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo de esta olvidad historia, de verdad que no me he olvidado, solo que el tiempo no me acompaña y mi musa suele funcionar en los peores momentos**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este chap, y espero sus comentarios, de verdad es que ayudan mucho para saber que les parece esta historia**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Reunión 10:15

-¿No es algo descarada la historia?

La rubia levantó la vista de su libro al verse interrumpida, apretó los labios al cuestionamiento y pensó antes de responder, había escogido esa historia en especial porque sentía que tenia de todo un poco para poder gustarle a la directora

-¿En qué sentido?

-¿Honestamente? – pregunto la morena acercándose por sobre su escritorio y cruzando sus manos bajo su mentón

-Aprecio siempre la honestidad, tengo un excelente radar para las mentiras – dio un levantamiento de cejas y tomo la misma posición que su contra parte

-La última parte parece un guion de una película porno de baja categoría

Emma apretó los labios antes de lanzar una carcajada tan fuerte que la lanzo hasta atrás de su silla y dejo caer pequeñas lagrimas

-¿No es acaso la búsqueda de sexo casual un mal guion de la vida?

-Parece experta en el tema

-Más bien soy la clase de chica que durante un tiempo creyó que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, así que pase una temporada en esos guiones de sexo casual

Regina le dio una mirada intensa antes de acomodarse en su sillón y pensar en las palabras de la rubia que no había apartado la vista de ella. ¿No era ella acaso una experta en relaciones de una noche? Cruzar una mirada con su víctima en algún antro, dar una sutil sonrisa, cerrar la cacería con una copa en la mano y una llave de hotel cercano

-¿Y ahora si?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si ahora cree que el amor está hecho para usted – pregunto Regina a causa de la respuesta de Emma

-Es complicado… digamos que una cosa es saber que existe el amor para todo el mundo y otra muy diferente lograr que el amor dure

La morena no aparto la vista al gesto de resignación tras las palabras de la escritora, había bajado la cara ligeramente al igual que sus hombros, parecía estar cayendo en los recuerdos de una persona con el corazón roto, chasqueo la lengua ante lo obvio, todo escritor de libros de romances tiene o tuvo en algún momento el corazón roto

-¿El libro lo escribió pensando en alguien?

-Si señora

-¿Su pareja? – La morena toco su mentón al imaginarla en pareja – ¿se llamara Regina acaso?

La rubia asintió enrojecida y media oculta tras la portada de su libro sin emitir sonido alguno

-No tiene nada de malo que tenga a alguien quien amar señorita Swan, la mayoría de mis escritores están casado o tienen familia incluso

-No es mi pareja

El reclamo forzado de Emma detuvo el discurso de la directora obligándola a levantar las cejas esperando una aclaración

-El libro está escrito para ella, cada sentimiento escrito en el, lo hice pensando en ella, quizás con la esperanza que algún día leyéndolo entendiera que líneas le pertenecían – hablo rápidamente cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre sus piernas – ella es mi alma gemela, pero el destino ha puesto distancia entre nosotras, las circunstancias de la vida no ha permitido que podamos estar juntas.

-¿Pero aun así la ama?

-Dudo que deje de hacerlo algún día

A Regina no le quedo duda de la veracidad de las palabras de la rubia, había algo en ellas que no daba espacio a replica

-¿Entonces por qué un libro de corte erótico y no uno romántico?

-Por qué solo cuando era picara con ella me veía… digamos que de los actos románticos ella no era muy fan, con el tiempo aprendió a apreciarlos

-Algo especial su enamorada

-No se imagina cuanto – suspiro Emma pensando

La directora se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de su asiento y cruzo sus dedos frente a sus labios sin apartar la vista de la escritora. Se le veía entusiasmada en sus palabras

-Continúe con la lectura, señorita Swan

-Si quiere puedo leerle otra historia… ¿menos pornosa?

-Usted tranquila, difícil seria que lo que usted llegue a leerme me espante de alguna manera

Emma sonrió antes de seguir la lectura menos nerviosa

 _El silencio absoluto reino después de la pregunta de la rubia que estaba semi inclinada en la camilla mirando a Regina que había quedado cual estatua con los guantes a medio poner_

 _-Ehhh.. no.. no es necesario Swan_

 _-Lastima_

 _Cogiendo aire de forma profunda la doctora se acercó a la paciente para comenzar a hacer un examen más exhaustiva en la espalda_

 _-¿Duele aquí? – pregunto tocando un debajo del cuello, generando una ligera presión – avíseme en cuanto vaya sintiendo alguna molestia o dolor_

 _-Solo molestia doctora_

 _-¿Y aquí? –volvió a preguntar haciendo presión esta vez en medio de la espalda –¿Duele?_

 _-No necesariamente_

 _La doctora Mills apretó los labios al escuchar a Emma y su tono sugerente_

 _-Señorita Swan…_

 _-Me duele un poco más abajo…_

 _La doctora degluto al ver la mano de la rubia dirigirse al borde del pantalón y bajarlo hasta el filo de la cadera, dejando a la vista el comienzo de su ropa interior_

 _-Dios…_

 _La morena dio un paso hacia tras para dar espacio entre la paciente y ella, estaba a un movimiento de cometer una locura que le significaría un orgasmo increíble sobre la camilla y un millón de problemas en el hospital que incluso podrían llevarla a poner fin a su carrera medica por la que había luchado toda su vida_

 _-Yo no puedo…_

 _-Pero quiere…_

 _-Señorita Swan, se lo ruego, no me haga más difícil esta revisión de lo que ya lo es_

 _Emma se volteo a verla, sin una gota de vergüenza al estar media desnuda frente a la doctora, sabía que estaba cruzando una línea con ella, sin embargo desde que la vio supo que debía de intentarlo_

 _-Deme de alta entonces_

 _-No…_

 _-¿Por qué no? Ya no sería su paciente Regina_

 _La doctora se cruzó de brazos molesta al ser llamada por su nombre, ella nunca lo había mencionado y la insistencia de la rubia comenzaba a ser sospechosa_

 _-Swan…_

 _Su intento por descubrir que sucedía fue interrumpido cuando Emma se había acercado y empujado su cuerpo contra la puerta más cercana para poder besarla con fuerza. Los pechos desnudos de esta podía sentirlos a través de la fina tela de su bata médica. La mano de la rubia no había perdido el tiempo y andaba en busca del dobladillo de su ajustada falda, un roce de sus dedos le mando una descarga inmediata a su centro que la hizo gemir sin control, suficiente para que la lengua de Emma ya se hubiese colado en su boca y elevado su pierna hasta engancharla en su cadera en ese espacio de tiempo_

 _-Eres hermosa – susurro antes de bajar sus besos hasta el cuello de la doctora sin dejar de acariciarla, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo – y hueles exquisito…_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Regina… - La rubia ignoro el llamado y logro meter su mano bajo la falda de Regina hasta dar con su ropa interior mojada, sin poder resistirse más cayo de rodillas frente a la morena. Al comienzo Regina no entendió lo que había sucedido, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando sintió las dos manos sobre su culo, miro hacia abajo y dejo caer un gemido cuando vio a la rubia desaparecer bajo su falda_

 _-¡Mierda! – tuvo que levantar la vista porque la boca sobre su humedad la hizo golpear con su cabeza la pared, no supo cuándo ni como pero la prevencioncita se las había arreglado para bajar sus interiores de un solo tirón – ¡Maldición!_

 _La rubia había movido su boca directamente hacia su centro con prisa, Regina estaba segura que tendría una contusión con la cantidad de golpes que se estaba dando tras cada arremetida de Emma_

 _-Emmma!, Dios, no pares – rogo entre gruñidos bajando sus manos sobre la cabeza de esta para detener su caída_

 _Los gemidos que le sacaba la lengua de esta sobre su clítoris y los continuos apretones sobre sus nalgas, la estaban llevando al mismísimo cielo_

 _-No te detengas – Apretó la cabeza bajo su falda para obligarla a quedar en ese lugar, cerro los ojos y volvió a golpearse contra la pared, el orgasmo le había llegado sin querer, hubiese deseado que durara mas, pero lo que habían hecho con ella en su centro no permitió más demoras._

 _Respirando con dificultad trato de abrir los ojos para ver qué era lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, había pasado de estar revisando a un paciente a tener al mismo paciente de rodillas frente a ella dándole una mirada tímida tras el arrebato que había tenido minutos atrás, negó con la cabeza al pensar que esa misma mirada nerviosa le había dado el orgasmo mas grande de su vida._

 _La morena se levantó con la mayor dignidad posible, arreglo su ropa y dio un paso hacia atrás para dar distancia entre las dos, miro a la rubia que estaba enfrente y le soltó una cachetada que dejo a la pobre mirando hacia el otro lado_

 _-Tu… - le apunto con el dedo sin saber que más decir_

 _-Te he visto desde lejos en el Rabitt Hole – explico Emma sobándose la mejilla con calma – te he visto llegar, beber un Martini y a pesar que muchas o muchos se acercan a coquetear contigo, tu los mandas a volar lejos_

 _-Ósea que además de pervertida, usted es una acosadora_

 _-Yo no sabía que trabajabas en este lugar – la rubia camino hasta la camilla, tomo su ropa y se la coloco rápidamente ignorando el dolor – yo… no era esta la manera en que quería hacer las cosas contigo, es decir, cuando te vi pensé que podía invitarte a salir después de tu turno_

 _-Yo no salgo con pacientes Swan_

 _-Pero si me da de alta seria su ex paciente_

 _-Usted no me gusta_

 _-Le creería, pero aún tengo en mi cabeza el sonido de sus gemidos y sus labios pidiendo que no me detenga – susurro pasando su mano por su boca en un gesto de limpieza – y no me haga hablar de su sabor…_

 _-Usted es desesperante, arrogante y una pervertida_

 _-Quizás, pero no por eso olvidare lo que paso minutos atrás_

 _-Le sugiero que lo olvide, ese intento de polvo contra la pared mal hecho, solo será un motivo más para darme una ducha sanitaria en cuanto usted se retire de aquí_

 _La rubia abrió la boca ofendida, lo que había pasado era todo menos un mal orgasmo, ella había estado ahí cuando sintió a la doctora correrse, como la había apretado hasta que logro su liberación, maldición, era su lengua la que la había saboreado hasta decir basta_

 _-Sera mejor que me retire entonces – dio un paso hacia la puerta – no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, tengo mi curación y mi medicina_

 _Emma había caminado hasta la puerta y segundos antes de abrir la puerta sintió como era llamada por la doctora_

 _-¿Si? – su pregunta tenía un tono de esperanza difícil de ocultar_

 _-No olvide de cancelar la atención antes de retirarse – señalo con una sonrisa arrogante_

 _-No lo hare, hasta luego Doctora Mills_

 _-Hasta nunca Señorita Swan_

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy!**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara y ya me pongo de cabeza a escribir lo que sigue**_

 _ **Amor… solo unos días mas para nuestras vacaciones…y luego el futuro es nuestro bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Hola! No tarde demasiado con este capítulo, espero que les guste y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios ( no hare referencia a mordidas, q si no hay una española q se sube al piano y luego hacen drucidio con ella)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Reunion 11:05**

-Definitivamente ese giro no lo esperaba

La presidenta había esperado unos minutos antes de hablar posterior a la pausa que Emma había creado en la lectura para dejarla procesar la historia

Sus piernas se habían cruzado cuando había escuchado el relato, la pasión y entrega con la que había sido leído esa escena en particular le había provocado un pequeño dolor en la entre pierna que intentaba de mitigar haciendo presión en la zona

-¿Eso es bueno, no?

-Diré que ha llamado mi atención, esperaba el clásico final de película tras la escena de sexo entre ellas - explico en el tono más profesional que podía - el que la doctora renegara de lo sucedido o que no callera ante un orgasmo, sale de lo usual en este tipo de historia

-¿Esperaba que salieran tomadas de la mano a beber algo?

La presidenta hizo un gesto de mano para expresar de forma positiva ante la propuesta, a pesar de todos los libros que había leído con el tiempo, era inevitable predecir con casi exactitud los finales de casi todas las historias

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es demasiado fácil así

Regina rio ante la sencilla respuesta de la rubia, aunque no negaba que era verdad, un final así era demasiado simple para una historia que debería de ser más desarrollada

-No puedo evitar que me llame la atención la coincidencia de nombres entre mi persona y su protagonista

-¿Mera coincidencia? – la respuesta de la rubia se ganó una ceja alzada de suspicacia por parte de Regina – el nombre viene en relación a su significado, Regina por reina y el apellido Mills significa temperamental

La morena pensó en la respuesta, estaba consciente del significado de su nombre, sonrió al escuchar lo que significaba su apellido

-¿Y la doctora Mills es temperamental?

-¿No lo son acaso todas las mujeres Mills?

La carcajada sincera de la directora relajo definitivamente a la escritora, su respuesta coqueta y sincera había creado un buen ambiente entre ellas.

-No vaya por ese lado Señorita Swan, aprecio nuestra reunión, pero no olvide que esta es para revisar si su sueño es publicado por mi editorial

La rubia elevo las manos en un gesto de paz comprendiendo la línea que estaba dibujando en ese momento Regina con la elegancia que había demostrado toda la mañana. Aclaro su garganta antes de volver a retomar la lectura

-¿Desea algo para beber?

La pregunta la dejo con la narración en la boca y asintió con rapidez antes de elegir un chocolate caliente con canela

-Muy madura su bebida señorita Swan – señalo en tono de burla Regina una vez que el pedido había llegado a ellas, Mérida de forma eficiente no había tardado demasiado al menos

-Prefiero pensar que es clásica y mantiene vivo al niño interno de uno – contesto la rubia limpiándose la espuma que se había adherido a su boca tras dar el primer sorbo

El silencio entre ambas se había extendido desde la espera hasta los primeros sorbos silenciosos, periodo que ambas se habían lanzado miradas de manera sutil, admirando las formas de cada una

-¿Continuamos?

-Claro, claro

Emma dejo de un lado la taza y busco continuar con la historia desde donde la había dejado, se preparó mentalmente para la escena que seguía, una cosa era leer literatura erótica en el cuarto de uno, y otro era narrarlo a viva voz

-¿Seguirá con la misma historia o leerá una nueva?

-Estoy a su servicio Señorita Mills

La directora rio ante la leve inclinación realizada y siguiendo el juego, hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a seguir

-Sorpréndame con esa doctora Mills, demuéstreme que su libro es más que un polvo contra la muralla – le dio una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar – léame y hágame creer que el amor entre dos desconocidas puede surgir desde la nada

-Le aseguro Madame, que si no es amor lo que surge entre estas protagonistas, se acerca mucho al comienzo de eso

El cruce de miradas y sonrisas fueron suficiente para que la escritora retomara la lectura más confiada de tener la atención de aquella mujer tras el escritorio

 _-¿Todo bien con la paciente?_

 _La doctora Mills no se molestó en girar a contestar la pregunta del enfermero y camino molesta al baño más cercano_

 _-¡Fuera! – grito a las chicas nuevas que estaban ahí – lárguense en este momento o las hare cambiar pañales el resto de su carrera medica_

 _Se apoyó en el lavado más cercano molesta, de algo que sirviera el título de "reina Malvada" que había recibido con los años en el hospital_

 _-Estúpida Swan_

 _Maldijo el nombre de la rubia y trato de hacer memoria de sus idas al bar… ¡Maldición!_

 _Dejo un golpe en el borde del mueble molesta, no lograba recordar haber visto a aquella mujer, la condenada era guapa, difícil que la hubiese rechazado si se hubiese acercado o que sus ojos se apartasen de haberla visto de lejos, pensaba sin abrir los ojos castigándose a si misma_

 _-Olvídala Regina – murmuro para para sí – fue una estupidez, una muy satisfactoria estupidez, pero algo que no podía volver a pasar si quería mantener su carrera, y esta estaba sobre cualquier orgasmo bien dado_

 _La doctora frunció el ceño cuando busco acomodar su cabello y su ropa_

 _-¿Dónde carajo están mis pantaletas? – preguntó en voz alta al darse cuenta de la falta de estas_

 _¡Maldiciones Swan!_

 _La carrera al Box de atención fue algo de lo que se habló el resto del turno de la doctora Mills, de la corrida y del grito que dio cuando entro preocupada de que pudiese ser encontrada por otras personas su ropa. A pesar de haber buscado en todos lados, no hubo rastro de ellas_

 _-¿Todo bien doctora?_

 _-No Sídney, nada está bien hoy – gruño al enfermero antes de ir al sector de urgencias, debía de atender más pacientes aun_

 _Las horas que pasaron antes de llegar la noche fueron eternas para la doctora Mills, no solo por la falta de ropa interior, sino que además su mente no le permitió olvidar lo pasado horas atrás, cada rubia atendida era relacionada con Emma y eso hacia cada vez más difícil poder concentrarse_

 _-Me voy a casa – gruño en cuanto vio la hora en el reloj más cercano, estaba cansada y solo quería un largo baño, pensó tomando sus cosas para caminar al estacionamiento subterráneo. El sonido de sus tacos en aquel vacío lugar la lleno de calma, un par de pasos, una vuelta a la derecha y estaría más cerca de su amado auto_

 _-Buenas noches doctora Mills_

 _La irritación que demostró su rostro al ver a la rubia paciente sentada sobre el capo de su auto con una rosa en su mano derecha la hizo crujir los dientes_

 _-¿Su acoso no tiene límites Swan?_

 _-Solo quiero pedirle disculpas –extendió la mano que no tenía vendada y busco ofrecer la flor – por favor acepte esta rosa en un gesto de paz_

 _-¿Si la tomo se largara de mi vista?_

 _-Si ese es su deseo lo hare Doctora_

 _Regina respiro profundo antes de caminar hacia Emma en busca de la flor que traía entre sus dedos extendidos, todos los sentimientos que había acumulado durante la tarde se acumularon en su lengua y no pudo evitar hablar_

 _-Usted es terrible señorita Swan, no solo es atrevida, sino que además su falta de decoro y control de libido me pudo costar mi trabajo – tomo la flor pero no soltó su mano de entre los dedos de la rubia – quizás si se hubiese acercado como una persona normal a invitarme una cita o un café, hubiese pensado mi respuesta, pero usted es una niña controlada por sus impulsos capaz de abalanzarse sobre una persona sin importar si esta…_

 _El discurso había sido detenido por labios una vez mas de Emma, verla ahí enojada, sus dedos tocándose y la chispa en sus ojos fue suficiente para que el impulso de la rubia quisiera tomar los carnosos labios de la doctora hasta que el oxigeno era necesitado por ambas_

 _-No puedo… contigo me siento incapaz de pensar – susurro pegada al cuerpo de la morena acariciándolo en el entretanto – si supieras la cantidad de veces que busque la valentía para poder acercarme a ti en aquel bar, como caminaba hacia ti segura de que ahora si podría…_

 _-¿Qué te detenía?_

 _-Todo… se te acercaban ante, se me caía la bebida antes de llegar a ti, tú te marchabas antes – suspiro avergonzaba – te juro que yo no sabía que eras doctora, menos que trabajaras en este hospital. Solo sé que cuando te vi entrar al Box y me vi obligada a hablar contigo, a tenerte tan cerca, tocándome… solo sé que no pude controlarme contigo-_

 _El pequeño discurso de Emma quedo flotando en aire, las palabras de esta lograron lo que no había ocurrido entre ellas en todo el día, fue Regina la que cerro la distancia para atrapar sus labios de la rubia entre la suya, no pidió permiso ni exigió un beso. Simplemente lo hizo. La doctora soltó un gemido antes de dar un salto para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de la ojiverde y empujarla más hacia ella mientras llevaba sus manos a los cabellos de Emma para enredarlo entre sus dedos. La boca de Emma estaba logrando sacar todo tipo de sonidos que evidenciaba lo bien que se movía y que no había interés en retroceder_

 _-No te detengas ahora – Como pudo Regina tomo el rostro de Emma y la obligo a separarse para hablar – esta vez no me frenes_

 _La doctora solo fue consiente del ruido que genero el choque entre su espalda y el capo de su auto en aquel estacionamiento, Emma se había abalanzado sobre ella hasta dejarla atrapada entre su amado mercedes y el cuerpo de esta. Regina le sostuvo la cabeza y busco dar la lucha también, la penetro con la lengua, oyó el gemido ronco que broto de la garganta de la otra chica y sintió como las vibraciones fueron directas a su entrepierna_

 _-Dios mío Emma – por segunda vez Regina busco separarse para suplicar agitada con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras permitía que la lengua de la rubia jugara con su cuello mientras le bajaba el cierre de su falda. Soltó un largo gemido que se hizo eco en aquel lugar, rogo porque nadie más viniera en lo que se aferraba al cabello de Emma cuando esta se cerró en torno al pezón que resaltaba bajo la tela de su blusa_

 _-Por favor Emma – rogo tomado aire – adentro, adentro del auto - dijo como pudo sin entender como había terminado nuevamente entre los brazos de la otra_

 _La doctora se separo de ella rápidamente en cuanto se vio libre y en un ataque de timidez busco acomodarse su ropa mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algún espectador indiscreto, sus pezones palpitaban, quería bajarse del auto y darle una nueva bofetada a Emma, pero las manos de esta sobre sus rodillas no la dejaban pensar con claridad, solo la dejaban sentir el roce de sus dedos_

 _-Al auto señorita Swan – ordeno recuperando la voz momentáneamente_

 _Sin demora alguna la rubia la alzo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, parecía que el daño en su espalda y muñeca se había esfumado en cuanto logro abrir la puerta trasera del mercede con una y con la otra seguir manteniendo aferrada a la doctora. Emma la deposito en los asientos como si fuera lo mas frágil del mundo y se quedo mirándola, de repente la rubia empezó a retrocedes como si recién fuera consiente de todo lo que había pasado. Regina se apresuró a incorporarse e ir hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos tirar de ella hasta que quedara recostada contra ella_

 _-Respira Swan_

 _-No quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo – le susurro debido a la cercanía – aún podemos detenernos, aun puedes pedirme que desaparezca o que vayamos a otro lugar, donde tú quieras_

 _La imagen que presentaban en el vacío estacionamiento no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, los pies de Regina aun colgaban desde la puerta y medio cuerpo de Emma se dejaba ver claramente_

 _-Entra rápido – ordeno Regina tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás para dejar espacio – Usted es una mala influencia para mi persona señorita Swan_

 _La sonrisa que dio Emma al verse montada por la morena en cuanto entro y cerró la puerta llegaba de oreja a oreja. Sus manos tiraron de la falda hasta dejarlo sobre el trasero expuesto de la doctora_

 _-¿Qué le paso a sus bragas doctora Mills? – pregunto en un tono de burla deslizando un dedo entre sus labios sin vergüenza – debo de admitir que esto hace más fáciles mis planes con su cuerpo_

 _-¿Y cuál sería su plan? – pregunto tirando de la camiseta en el proceso, quería ver nuevamente los pechos de la rubia, quería acariciarlos como no pudo hacerlo en la consulta, pellizcarlos hasta que rogara que se detuviera, sus deseos se mezclaban entre el deseo de darle placer como no pudo en su momento y torturarla por arrastrarla a sentirse tan básica y llevada por sus instintos sexuales, sus dedos se aferraron a los rosados botones en cuanto sintió que jugaban con sus pliegues sacando un gemido por parte de ambas._

 _-Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía_

 _Las respiraciones entre cortadas había ayudado a que los vidrios cada vez estuvieran empañados cada vez más, asi que rogando que nadie bajara a revisar al estacionamiento Regina comenzó a tirar de lo que quedaba de su ropa ayudada por Emma que ya había desabrochado sus pantalones y empujado a media rodilla junto a su ropa interior_

 _-Eres rápida_

 _-No te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con poder estar así contigo_

 _-Psicópata – gruño Regina en cuanto se vio arrastrada a los asientos nuevamente_

 _-Te deseo Reina Mills – susurro acomodándose entre las piernas de ella, agradeciendo la amplitud del carro-mucho_

 _La morena extendió su mano y acaricio las finas facciones antes de meter un dedo entre los labios, que Emma succiono son evidente entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las el culo y se lo apretaba con fuerza. Regina dio un respingo ante la sorpresa y luego un gemido al ver la mano de Emma tomar su seno para llevarlo hasta su boca con hambre_

 _-En el box moría por probar tus pezones_

 _-Si recuerdo bien, probaste otras cosas – le reto Regina sin dejar de tocarla, puede que estuviese abajo, pero eso no detenía a la doctora para hacer de las suyas en la espalda y nalgas de la rubia – ahora muéstrame que mas sabes hacer_

 _Ni lenta ni perezosa, Emma comenzó a buscar la manera de que amabas pudieran encajar , tomo uno de los muslos y lo enredo en su cintura en busca del ángulo que necesitaba para poder hace disfrutar a la doctora, esta abrió mas las piernas y dejo que Emma se acercara mas mientras ella se abrazaba al cuello de la rubia. El movimiento comenzó lento entre ellas, la búsqueda de sincronización para darle placer a la potra tomo solo unos minutos, de modo inconsciente Regina clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Emma, sorprendida en este círculo de intimidad que se había formado entre ellas con solo horas de haberse conocido, la rubia se mostraba dominante y brusca, pero al mismo tiempo se le notaba entregada por los ruidos que hacía en su cuello y como sus labios no se cansaban de besarla._

 _Emma extendió los brazos para poder balancearse sobre ella para poder empujar con más fuerza varias veces, a diferentes ritmos hasta que ambas pudieron gozar del placer_

 _-Quiero que nos corramos juntas – gruño Emma antes de comenzar a tantear la piel hasta dar con su clítoris. Lo masajeo en un movimiento coordinado con sus impulsos para calzarse contra ella. A la doctora le sorprendió lo rápido que se acercaba al orgasmo bajo los dedos de Emma, olvido que podían ser descubiertas en cualquier momento, sus gritos y movimientos cerca del final eran de todo menos discreto_

 _Bastaron solo unos movimientos más fuertes para que ambas llegaran al éxtasis en un grito y dejarlas exhaustas una sobre la otra_

 _-¿Crees que si te invito a salir ahora serás ir muy rápido?_

 _-¿Me devolverás mis pantaletas?_

 _-Están en mi casa, tendrías que acompañarme – le contesto levantando la cabeza al fin del cuello de la morena – aunque no recuerdo si las deje en mi cuarto… o en la ducha… quizás las deje en mi carro_

 _-Usted no tienes vergüenza Swan_

 _-Estoy desnuda sobre su cuerpo doctora, como podrá ver, pierdo la vergüenza estando en estas condiciones – se movió frotándose un poco más – me gusta doctora Mills_

 _-No sé qué tienes Swan, pero algo hace que no pueda decirte que no_

 _-Es el encanto Emma_

 _-¿Entonces… un café? – pregunto Regina llevando una de sus manos a los cabellos rubios para colocarlo detrás de su oreja_

 _-¿Tu casa o mi casa?_

 _-Ya veremos Swan… ya veremos_

 _ **Yyyy hasta aquí llega este capitulo e historia contada por Emma, espero que les gustase.**_

 _ **Amor… a solo tres meses de nuestras vacaciones! Gracias por todo amor**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	5. Capitulo V

_**Hola! Espero que la espera no se hiciera muy larga, agradezco cada mensaje que me han dejado!**_

 _ **Ruth, en el próximo capitulo será contestada tu pregunta, gracias por tus mensajes, y ya estamos al habla con mi publicidad gratis**_

 _ **Charlie, tu corre y deja de poner review subidos de tono que tu hermana te va a matar joajoajoajo gracias por todo, incluida la presión, me robo algunas de tus locuras de nuestras sesiones de terapia xD**_

 _ **Galaxy, gracias por el review, déjate de meterme prisa mensa.**_

 _ **Mills, espero no haber tardado niña, gracias por tu mensaje, eres mi mejor Fan del mundo mundial**_

 _ **Al resto muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que disfruten este chap**_

 **Almuerzo 13:06**

-¿Tiene hambre?

-¿Qué?

-Que si tiene hambre – volvió a preguntar lentamente para sacar de su estupor a la rubia escritora que no había levantado la vista desde que había terminado la lectura de su historia.

Regina era consiente que el silencio se había extendido durante varios minutos por parte de ella, se había quedado analizando durante un tiempo la historia contada. Le había gustado, esa era la verdad, la narración y la pasión que estaba escrita, el cómo Emma la había transportado a aquel estacionamiento y la había hecho sentir aquel momento entre ellas, era algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía con sus escritores

-Yo…

La ceja alzada de Regina esperando una respuesta coloco aún más nerviosa a Emma, no esperaba esa pregunta, supuso que hablarían del libro, si era bueno o que definitivamente se marchara de la oficina y se dedicara a otra cosa, pero una invitación a comer era lo último que esperaba

-¿Comer?

-Ya sabe… lo que hacen los humanos al medio día

Emma alzo la vista al reloj más cercano, el tiempo había volado aquella mañana y al parecer el horario de comida ya se acercaba y estaba siendo invitada a comer con la presidenta de editoriales "El manzano"

-No es necesario Señorita Mills, puedo comer por aquí cerca y volver en el horario que usted desee

-¿Gusta comer sola?

-Eh…

-Porque si no es así, no veo razón para que no me acompañe

-¿Esta segura?

-Acompáñeme señorita Swan

La rubia asintió rápidamente antes de colocarse de pie rápidamente tropezando en el camino con la silla para alcanzar a Regina que ya estaba despidiendo se su secretaria y entregando su últimas instrucciones

-El libro señorita Swan

-¿El libro?

-Su libro… - repitió más lento la morena a Emma que la miraba sin entenderla – que traiga su libro con usted

-Creí que íbamos a almorzar

-Y lo haremos… y luego usted continuara con otra historia

La sonrisa de superioridad al haberla dejado sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos cual ciervo iluminado fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa a la siempre seria directora Mills.

-¿Leer… en público?

La angustiada pregunta fue dejada en el aire sin responder, Emma debió de reaccionar con una tos fingida de Mérida para que corriese una vez más para alcanzar a Regina que ya había salido del edificio

-¿Gusta comer algo en especial? – Pregunto la morena una vez que Emma la había alcanzado y caminaba agotada a su lado y nerviosa – tenemos una gran cantidad de opciones en esta calle. Hay para todos los gustos

-No creo que mis gustos sean similares a los suyos…

-¿Y cuáles serían mis gustos?

-¿Ensalada? ¿Ensalada con pollo a la plancha? ¿Ensalada con algún marisco? ¿Ensalada con algún pescado fresco? – Se burló en venganza al verla sonrojarse a su respuesta, sabía que había acertado con sus palabras – no puedo olvidar algún tipo de té helado

-Sueno a que soy una persona muy predecible – detuvo su caminata para quedar de frente a Emma - ¿Qué tal si usted escoge y yo me adapto?

-Aunque mi amor por las hamburguesas y papas fritas son algo que jamás engañaría, sería incapaz de someterla a tamaña tortura – señalo antes de pasar su mano tras su espalda y empujarla a un restaurant cercano – así que si gusta un buen plato italiano, podemos comer aquí

El atrevimiento de la rubia fue ignorado por Regina, había sido lo suficientemente civilizada con su invitación y el que pensara en un lugar que ambas estuvieran a gusto sumo puntos en su comodidad con la escritora, tomo asiento y miro a su alrededor, era un pequeño restaurant tranquilo, los clásicos manteles a cuadro rojo con blanco, el olor a salsa boloñesa inundaba el lugar dándole un sentir bastante hogareño, de ese sentir que te permitía comer a gusto.

-¿Esta cómoda?

-Admito que la comida italiana suelo preferir la que yo cocino, pero voy a darle una oportunidad a este lugar

-Estoy segura que se sentirán honrados de poder ofrecer su comida a tan finas papilas

-¿Se burla de miss Swan? –acerco su rostro fingiendo seriedad - ¿se burla de su posible futura jefa?

-Jamás cometería tal indiscreción Señorita Mills

El tono de falsa inocencia que había dado la rubia solo había sacado una sonrisa que se había mantenido hasta la llegada del mesero para preguntar que comerían

-Hábleme de usted señorita Swan

-No hay mucho que pueda contarle, actualmente vivo en new York, viví hace un tiempo en un pequeño pueblo junto a mis padres y mi hijo

-¿Tiene un hijo? - interrumpió sorprendida, por el contenido del libro había asumido que Emma era gay

-Su nombre es Henry, va a cumplir 15 años en unos meses más - tomo algo de agua antes de continuar con su explicación - digamos que mi vida no ha sido fácil, tras largas idas y venidas eh logrado encontrar algo de paz y felicidad en mi vida

-¿No es completamente feliz? - preguntó Regina tras escuchar las palabras de Emma - tiene una familia, un hijo que por el tono de su voz apostaría que vive orgullosa de él, quizás próxima a volverse famosa tras la publicación de su libro, sin mencionar las posibles regalías que podría llegar a recibir

La joven escritora solo miro los argumentos de felicidad de la morena, sonrió de forma nostálgica antes de ponerse a jugar con la portada de su libro

-Es cierto lo que dice, sin embargo falto algo en sus argumentos

-¿Amor?

-¿Que es la vida sin ello? – le rebatió antes de dar espacio a que les entregaran sus platos de pastas y procedieran a comer en silencio mirándose de vez en cuando

-Supongo que es la clase de personas que necesita amar para estar completas

-¿No lo es acaso usted también señorita Mills?

-No

El silencio se volvió a formar entre ellas ante el tono seco de la respuesta de la morena, sus palabras no daban espacio a seguir hondando en el tema claramente

-Yo si – admitió tras haber terminado de comer y pedir un café para ambas – Nunca me sentiré completa hasta no poder volver con la mujer que amo, y si eso significa tener una felicidad a medias y compartir mi vida solo con mi hijo, lo hare

-¿Qué historia me leerá ahora?

-¿Aquí? – abrió los ojos asustada dando un vistazo a su alrededor rápidamente - hay familias y niños aquí

-Debe perder el miedo y la vergüenza señorita Swan – la directora se acomodó en su silla he hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara – si el libro es aprobado, usted deberá de leer en público muchas veces pasajes de su historias

-Pero.. Pero, yo no… - tartamudeo sonrojándose rápidamente a la idea de leer erótica frente a otras personas, con suerte había logrado hablar frente a Regina sin que se le trabara lengua y que le diera algo al corazón – leer en público… yo no sé si pueda, no me siento capaz… yo

-El tiempo es oro señorita Swan, y yo no tengo toda la tarde para esperarla – le apuro ignorando la verborrea de la rubia, el colocarla así de nerviosa solo incentivaba su deseo de hacerla leer más fuerte – Así que dígame que historia escogerá

-Yo… - Emma soltó el aire que tenía atrapado y se resignó a que tendría que hacerlo – es una historia de preparatoria y adolescentes

Se lamio los labios nerviosa ante el silencio de la morena y del como esta cruzaba sus dedos bajo la barbilla en claro gesto de estar analizando su propuesta

-¿La chica popular y la chica nerd?

-Sé que suena cliché, pero le aseguro que le sorprenderá lo que ocurrirá.

-Espero no encontrarme con la clásica historia de la chica nerd enamorada de la porrista de escuela, y que esta la ignora para que luego mágicamente se enamoren y todos acepten su relación

-Los cliché son clásicos por una razón señorita Mills, sin embargo el fondo que uno le coloque es lo que los hace tan diferente, además las relaciones de personas tan diferentes necesitan un poco de magia para poder funcionar

-¿Lo cree tan asi? ¿Cree que personas de diferentes mundos pueden estar juntas?

-¿Acaso la reina malvada de blanca nieves no se enamoró del palafrenero? ¿La princesa nieves se enamoro de un simple pastor?

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? No recuerdo esa parte de la película

-En el libro de cuentos de mi hijo al menos ocurre así… - tomo un poco de agua antes de abrir el libro cerca de la mitad y acercarlo para leerlo – la historia se llama "adicción"

 _Si le preguntaban a Emma Swan que opinaba sobre Regina Mills ella diría que es hermosa, que su caminar es perfecto, que tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante, unos ojos brillosos, que se iluminaba con cada acrobacia perfecta que hacía y cada vez que era celebrada por sus profesores por sus calificaciones tras cada examen_

 _-Sabes que si Regina descubre que la estas espiando nuevamente, hará que su novio y el séquito que los acompañan te lancen a la basura o llenen de comida tu casillero nuevamente_

 _-Maldición Rubie - gruño Emma Swan al verse descubierta por su roquera amiga tras las gradas, el pensar en Regina siempre la hacía olvidarse del mundo - casi me matas del susto_

 _-Creo que deberías agradecer que soy yo quien está aquí una vez más cuidando tu trasero - se apoyó en una banca cercana y prendió un cigarro rápidamente - porque si hubiese sido pavanieves o Maléfica otra historia sería contada_

 _-Lo sé lo sé... y te lo agradezco - dejó su escondite para caminar donde su amiga para tomar asiento y aceptar el cigarro que le extendían -¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?_

 _La ceja alzada de Rubie contestó enseguida su pregunta, de no estar en clases, la rubia solía estar en la biblioteca estudiando un poco más para los exámenes de admisión de la policía._

 _-¿Ha hecho algo nuevo tu obsesión morena? ¿Te miro? ¿Cambio el color de sus uñas? ¿Su color de labios combina con el de sus uñas?_

 _Emma bajo la vista avergonzada ante la burla de su amiga, si bien sabía que era sin mala intención, se enojaba consigo misma al ser incapaz de poder ocultar su obsesión por Regina Mills, todo el Instituto sabía que tenía sentimientos por Regina, no era la única, pero el que fuera una mujer, la chica adoptada por los ancianitos del pueblo que nunca pudieron tener hijo y lo poco sociable que era, la habían hecho blanco fácil de todas las humillaciones posibles desde que había llegado a la escuela en Storybook_

 _-Fui a la biblioteca a buscarte, cruce un par de palabras con Belle y en cuanto me di cuenta que no estabas ahí supuse que estarías espiando a tu amor imposible tras las gradas_

 _-No es mi amor imposible - murmuró la rubia antes de devolverle el cigarro a su amiga - sólo la encuentro guapa_

 _-A otro lobo con ese hueso E - se burló – ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarle rubia, la única vez que lo intentaste tartamudeaste cinco minutos, hasta que saliste corriendo cual correcaminos por el pasillo_

 _La rubia enrojeció enseguida ante la burla de Rubie, lamentablemente había sido testigo de la única vez que había tomado valor para hablarle a Regina y de cómo había sido incapaz de formar más de una oración frente a ella, obviamente la cara de asco de Regina fue suficiente para que sus súbditos la tomarán y la lanzarán al basurero más cercano_

 _-¿No lo olvidaras nunca?_

 _-Existe un video en YouTube cada vez que lo olvido_

 _-Te odio Lucas – gruño terminando el cigarro en una última calada, lanzo una mirada al equipo de porrista que daba la última vuelta a la cancha_

 _-No entiendo que le ves, es horrible…_

 _-Es hermosa_

 _-Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios… - giro los ojos a la corrección de Emma_

 _-Tiene un carácter especial_

 _-Se cree perfecta, con su ropa costosa, su novio de portada, sus amigas vacías que la acompañan a todos lados, el mercedes que su papi le obsequio…_

 _-Y la amo…_

 _La morena le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que le prestara atención y dejara de babear, llevaban meses en esta discusión sin fin, Emma estaba obnubilada por Regina Mills, y a pesar que todos los días buscaba nuevos insultos o apodos, su amiga era incapaz de verle algo mal, justificaba cada una de las acciones de esta, incluso si significaba terminar encerrada en algún casillero toda la tarde_

 _-Animo Emma, solo quedan un par de meses de clases y te largaras de este pueblo – apoyo su mano sobre su amiga – así que mientras algunos nos quedaremos atorados aquí, tu iras a la policía, te transformaras en detective, entraras al FBI y capturaras a todos los malos de Boston… y en las redadas de drogas te acordaras de tu buena amiga Rubie_

 _-No quiero trabajar en el área de narcóticos – girando los ojos antes de tomar su mochila para comenzar a caminar a la salida de la escuela – además no arriesgare mi trabajo para enviarte drogas_

 _-Anda E, solo debes de enviar de la divertida para mantenerme feliz - le siguió bromeando la morena_

 _Desde que Emma había llegado al pueblo se habían vuelto buenas amigas, ninguna de las dos había logrado cumplir con los estándares así que se habían vuelto las raritas de los pasillos, la única diferencia entre ellas era que a Rubie Lucas nadie la molestaba, solían decir que su abuela era una antigua mafiosa y que el restaurant de la abuelita se había fundado con dinero de la mafia italiana._

 _-¿Iras a cenar hoy?_

 _-No creo Rub… - contesto nerviosa saliendo ya a los estacionamientos en busca de su pequeño auto amarillo – Marie quiere que le ayude con algunas cosas_

 _-¿Qué cosas?_

 _-Ehhh…_

 _Emma apuro el paso para tratar de esquivar la pregunta de su amiga, ella tenía un secreto que nadie debía de saber, ni siquiera su mejor amiga_

 _-Son unos idiotas Emma…_

 _La rubia había detenido su caminar al ver su querido auto con las llantas ponchadas, los vidrios llenos de papel higiénico y pintura roja escurriendo por el capo, levanto la vista y no se sorprendió el ver a Robín Hood riendo desde su deportivo con todos sus amigos alrededor, claramente estaban esperando la llegada de Emma_

 _-¿Quieres que los golpee? – Pregunto subiendo las mangas de su chaqueta -Tu dime y llamo a mi manada para que les muerda el trasero cariño_

 _La rubia rio ante el ofrecimiento de Rubie, le gustaba cuando hablaba de sus amigos como lobos, solía molestarla y decir que ella era la caperucita roja, inocente por fuera, pero que en secreto tenía una relación con el lobo_

 _-No hay problema Rubie… le pediré a David que pase más tarde por mi carro – soltó un suspiro acomodando su chaqueta para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario del grupito que aun reía – al menos ella no fue parte de esa estupidez_

 _-Estaba sentada en el carro de Hood_

 _-Oh… - la poca esperanza de Emma se esfumo con la misma rapidez que había llegado – Yo pensé que ella…_

 _-Regina Mills es mala E, es hora de que comiences a creerlo, quizás te haría bien empezar a entenderlo y perder esa obsesión que tienes con ella – se acercó a Emma y dejo un suave beso en lo que llegaban al restaurant – trata de descansar rubia, y olvídate de esa mujer por hoy_

 _Las palabras de Rubie calaron en la rubia, su camino a casa no tomo mucho tiempo, era un pequeño complejo de casas un poco apartadas de la ciudad principal, la verdad es que le había gustado desde que fue adoptada por los Nolan, hace un año ya, la casa era pequeñita y acogedora, ellos comprendiendo la necesidad de independencia le habían construido un pequeño cuarto aparte en el mismo terreno._

 _El trato era simple entre ellos, Emma debía de cenar cada noche con ellos, compartir los fines d semana en alguna actividad y los Nolan le permitían mantener su entrada independiente y su carro. La verdad es que habían logrado un equilibrio que los había hecho feliz a todos, ella poco a poco se acostumbraba a ser parte de una familia, habían aprendido a quererlos y respetarlos, no era usual que parejas adoptaran a adolescentes y por cosas de Dios ella había sido elegida, Emma sólida decir que jamás encontraría forma de pagarles todo lo que le habían dado._

 _-¡Emma! - Marie Margaret la saludo en cuanto entro a la cocina, costumbre que había adquirido pese a que tenía una entrada aparte a su pequeño departamento - tardaste en llegar hoy, tu padre ya iba a llamarte para saber si todo estaba bien_

 _\- Mi carro tuvo problemas mama – mintió antes de meter la mano en la fuente más cercana – asi que me vine caminando con Rubie_

 _-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí_

 _La rubia sonrió avergonzada al mentir, solo David sabía lo que pasaba en la escuela, más tarde tendría que explicarle que una vez más habían destruido su carro. La cena transcurrió sin problemas, la charla entre los tres fluía sin problemas hasta entrada la noche_

 _-Yo me voy a acostar familia – se despidió con un ligero abrazo a sus padres_

 _-Descansa hija_

 _Emma cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho al salir, el frio ya se estaba haciendo presente y el pequeño recorrido que había entre las entradas le hizo apurar el paso, entro y apuro en encender la calefacción_

 _-Te tardaste_

 _-¡Santa Mierda!_

 _-Lenguaje señorita Swan – le reclamo una Regina Mills sentada sobre su cama vestida solo con su traje de porrista y la campera que solía llevar a juego – no enciendas la luz_

 _Emma asintió sin moverse aún, cada noche era lo mismo, Regina Mills entraba a su cuarto y daba instrucciones_

 _-Camina hacia acá y siéntate en la cama – Ordeno colocándose de pie, camino hacia la ventana tapando los pocos rayos de luna que trataban de entrar – sácate esa horrible chaqueta Swan_

 _No hizo falta repetirlo, segundos después Emma ya estaba sobre la colcha oscura, su cazadora estaba en el piso y en silencio esperaba que vendría_

 _-Hoy te vi en las gradas espiándome – le hablo caminando hacia ella – estaba tu amiguita la loba contigo, demasiado cerca a mi parecer_

 _-Ella no…_

 _-No quiero oírte, no me hables – ladro en respuesta a la réplica de la rubia - ¿Te acuestas con ella?_

 _Emma negó con la cabeza, sabía que no debía de abrir la boca si no solo ganaría la furia de Regina, y esta se marcharía tan rápido como llego_

 _-No la quiero cerca de ti Swan – quedo de frente y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre los muslo de la rubia para jalar su cabello en un gesto enojada – ya sabes las reglas, no hables, no me toques_

 _Por qué cada noche era así, Regina decía esa frase antes de besarla salvajemente, porque en la cabeza de Emma solo se repetía la frase "mejor tener un pedazo de ella, que nada"_

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el comienzo de esta segunda historia, espero que les gustase y me comenten que opinan de ella, gracias!**_

 _ **Amor, vamos por la meta y los días que nos quedan para nuestras vacaciones… gracias por estar a mi lado en cada momento, en los buenos, en los malos, en los de locura y en aquellos que la presión nos ganas… te quiero pingüino mio**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	6. Chapter VI

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Esta vez no me tarde tanto en la publicación de este capítulo (el más largo de la historia y el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora), sus review me han encantado, la verdad es que el recibirlo emociona y presiona a querer escribir mejor y recompensar a aquellos que se toman el minuto de dejarme su impresión ( lectores fantasmas, tb aprecio los fav que me dejen, eso es bueno)**_

 _ **MILLS! Gracias por tus review y ser la numero 50! Eres la mejor fan del mundo mundial**_

 _ **ANTRILEWIS, me alegro que te hiciera reir el capitulo, la verdad es que pavanieves es el mejor mote de la historia**_

 _ **Charlie! Mujer deja de hacer campañas de empotramientos, siento hacerte llegar tarde a tu trabajo, asi que subo este chap segura de q aún estas despierta, mándale mis saludos a tus no- novias y tu enamorada chilena**_

 _ **Sol, el fic solo se leerán tres historia, ya después si me da la ardilla seguiré escribiendo**_

 _ **Ruth! Gracias por tu mensaje! Siempre es un gusto leerte… deja a mi pingüino ( bb dice que la trato de zoológico, xq siempre cambio de animalito con ella)**_

 _ **SQ99, espero que este se te haga mas largo, gracias por tu review**_

 _ **Igualada (no coloco tu Nick, porque matute lo arruino) aquí te dejo la continuación, son solo 15 hojas ¬¬… me encanto tu referencia a las paltas, aun sigo esperando las mías**_

 _ **Dcromeror gracias por tu review, a**_ _**ver si t gusta el arreglo q le hice a este encuentro**_

 _ **Franchiulla gracias por tu mensaje**_

 **Paseo 14:05**

-Usted es una persona perversa señorita Swan

La rubia levanto la vista a su futura jefa, esta tenia los labios apretados y sus manos se aferraban a la taza de café fría sobre la mesa

-¿No le gusto la historia?

-¿Por qué siempre se detiene en las mejores partes?

-Es que… - Emma se sonrojo mirando a la mesa que estaba a su lado – la gente me está mirando

Regina levanto la ceja antes de negar con la cabeza, por el último párrafo se podía hacer una idea que continuaba la historia y la verdad es que quería medir a la señorita Swan y su desenvoltura con publico

-¿Tiene miedo?

-No…

-Debe de hacerse la idea que usted será reconocida como escritora de historias de corte erótico, firmara libros y de seguro más de alguna vez tendrá que leer frente a algunas personas

Emma se hundió aún más en su silla, la vergüenza a lo que se le vendría a futuro era algo que no había querido pensar mucho, ella no era de hablar mucho en multitudes, menos aún a ponerse a leer frente a gente que de seguro estaría esperando que fallara

-No es lo mismo leer frente a personas que están esperando un empotramiento en la pared más cercana, que en un restaurant familiar donde hay niños escuchando

La sonrisa de maldad de Regina no pasó desapercibida para Emma, sabía que esta era una prueba más de la morena, y temía que la hiciera sufrir aún más en lo que quedaba de día… Esa mujer gozaba al colocarla nerviosa

-¿Tiene prisa Señorita Swan?

-Ehhh…

-Hay un sol maravilloso el día de hoy – señalo la directora antes de hacer un gesto para pedir la cuenta -¿desea acompañarme a caminar por el parque?

-Yo…

La falta de respuesta fue ignorada por la morena, coloco su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar hacia atrás, le gustaba dejar sin palabras a Emma y hacerla correr a su paso, era refrescante el verla por un lado tratar de agradarla para lograr la publicación de su libro y por otro lado buscar la manera de no dejarse intimidar ni perder su esencia descarada frente a ella… el tiempo que llevaba de directora había vivido demasiadas situación para sorprenderse por personas con deseos de surgir en el mundo literario, pero Emma tenía algo que le llamaba, una sensación de familiaridad que le costaba ignorar.

-¿Por qué una historia de escuela? – Pregunto una vez que sintió el calor de la rubia a su lado – ¿porque no una historia de policías y ladrones, jefe y empleado, el cantante y la fanática o algún otro clásico cliché? No es que me desagrade por donde va su historia, la verdad es que me deja con bastantes preguntas por la aparición de Regina en el cuarto de Emma

-¿De verdad?

-Y no crea que no he notado que nuevamente llama a sus personajes con nuestros nombres, la verdad es que es algo confuso

La rubia detuvo su caminar al ver que se detenían en una banca con vista al lago, Regina había extendido su abrigo para tomar asiento con una majestuosidad increíble sin voltear a esperar su respuesta

-Conocí al amor de mi vida cuando ya éramos adulta, pero siempre imagine como hubiese sido nuestra relación de haber coincidido en la escuela – se sentó al lado de Regina – y el tema de los nombres… puedo editarlo si gusta

-No lo haga, no es tan confuso, solo me intriga – aseguro tranquila -

-Años atrás tuve algunos problemas con la ley, me involucre con la persona equivocada y termine pagando las consecuencias - Emma mantuvo la vista hacia el frente – nada muy escandaloso, solo robos menores, así que la verdad es que el cliché de policías, ladrones y todo lo que involucre el sistema judicial no me atrae demasiado

-¿Dejo esos malos hábitos? No es que me preocupe que vaya asaltarme en este momento, pero la prensa investigara su vida, de seguro eso aparecerá en algún momento – explico rápidamente – y la historia de una chica rehabilitada de sus problemas adolescentes es más fácil de cuidar que una mujer con problemas continuos con la policía

-Entiendo… le aseguro que eso paso hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora mis visitas a los retenes policiales son solo por ccuestiones de trabajo

Emma volteo a verla con una sonrisa más calmada, no había considerado que de quedar seleccionada podían indagar en su vida privada, pero era bueno saber que Regina se preocupaba de todos los aspectos de sus escritores

-¿El padre de su hijo está presente?

-No, él se marchó con su padre hace un tiempo a un pueblo muy lejos de aquí

-¿Ósea es solo usted y su hijo Henry?

-Por el momento si – señalo la rubia jugando con las hojas del libro – tengo la esperanza que algún día el destino me permita reunirme con la mujer que amo

-¿Qué se lo impide?

-La distancia… existieron ciertas circunstancias que hicieron que nos separaron años atrás

La nostalgia en la voz de Emma evito que Regina siguiera escarbando en sus preguntas

-¿Es suficiente tranquilo este lugar para que siga leyendo?

La rubia giro los ojos a la pregunta y miro a su alrededor, era un parque pensó, habían niños y familias completas que podían escucharla en cualquier momento, si bien era más abierto que el restaurant en el que estaban, no dejaba de ser un lugar publico

-¿Lo está disfrutando no es así?

-Comience a leer Señorita Swan, o nuestra próxima visita será el anfiteatro y la hare leer con micrófono

El tono con el que fue realizada la amenaza fue lo suficiente para que Emma se pusiera a buscar la página rápidamente

-Aquí vamos entonces

 _-Ahhhh_

 _El gemido lanzado por la rubia no había podido ser evitado, los dientes de Regina se habían enterrado en su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla gemir de dolor y placer, de seguro le dejaría una marca que se vería obligada a ocultar como las otras veces, por qué no era la primera vez que pasaba_

 _-Abre las piernas Swan_

 _La rubia se acomodó en su cama nuevamente, busco quedar en medio de ella, abrió los muslos par que Regina pudiese acomodarse ahí, volvió a subir sus manos hasta tomar las barras de la cama en el parte superior, no podía caer en la tentación de tocarla, le gustaba demasiado lo que provocaba en su cuerpo con su lengua y dientes como para provocar la furia de la morena_

 _-Ábrelas más_

 _Emma hizo el esfuerzo una vez más, sus ajustados pantalones no daban tanto como quisiera y comenzó a sentir como Regina se colocaba tensa sobre su cuerpo_

 _-¿Es demasiado difícil para ti seguir una simple orden?_

 _-Son los pantalones – susurro la rubia una vez que la vio sentada sobre si vientre – no ceden mas_

 _-Entonces quítatelos – ordeno levantándose de golpe para mirarla desde un costado de la cama – date prisa que se hace tarde_

 _-¿Que me quite los pantalones?_

 _La pregunta dada en un hilo de voz hizo levantar la ceja de la morena antes de dar un paso hacia atrás de forma nerviosa, pasó su peso de una pierna a otra para tomar seguridad_

 _-¿Además de rarita eres sorda Swan? – el tono de seguridad de su pregunto hundió aún más a Emma sobre su colchón - estoy segura que cuando es la loba quien te lo pide no le pones tantos problemas_

 _-Rubie es solo mi amiga…_

 _-¿Y quién soy yo entonces?_

 _La pregunta no iba dirigida a Emma, la rubia lo sabía, lo sintió en cuanto Regina volvió a atacarla ferozmente, sus manos se habían posado en su cadera de manera brusca, su cuerpo empujaba hasta que las dos volvieron a caer sobre las sabanas arrugadas. Las manos habían buscado entrada bajo la camiseta de la rubia, deslizo sus dedos hasta el borde del sujetador de esta, estiro sus uñas hasta pasarlas por la parte interna en una caricia, sentía el calor de los pechos de Emma bajo sus palmas y siguió subiendo, sus muslos eran arañados por la tela de los pantalones que no había podido quitar, la humedad de sus interiores era cada vez más profunda, la excitación subía por su cuerpo con cada parte que lograba alcanzar, la sumisión de Emma bajo de ella lograba calmarla lo suficiente para poder tomar las cosas con calma_

 _-Regina…_

 _-Silencio Swan_

 _-Yo necesito… - las palabras con sabor a suplica fueron suficiente para que la morena sacara su lengua de la boca de Emma – por favor…_

 _Las miradas se mantuvieron por minutos, el verde y el negro se enfrentaron como cada noche hacía más de un mes, un encuentro que había nacido de una tarde de lluvia y un mercedes averiado, un silencio entre ambas mientras esperaban la grúa en el estacionamiento de la escuela_

 _-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte callada Swan?_

 _-Porqué me gustas demasiado – susurro antes de tomar valor y subir sus manos a los muslos descubiertos de Regina – porque tu piel me llama cada noche, porque cuando estas sobre mí solo puedo oler tu perfume, porque mis ojos solo pueden verte a ti_

 _Dejo que sus palabras inundaran a la porrista, deslizó por la piel de ella sus yemas, dejo que recorrieran con suavidad hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, no tuvo necesidad de tocarla para saber que estaba mojada, mantuvo la mirada mientras lo hacía, sabía que debía detenerse a la primera señal de incomodidad_

 _-Swan..._

 _Emma aprovecho el sonido de su nombre en un gemido antes de subir su mano hasta chaqueta abierta que traía puesta desde que había llegado Regina a su cuarto, deslizo sus dedos lentamente desde su vientre marcado hasta rozar el encaje de su sujetador marcado bajo el uniforme de porrista. Delineo el diseño que se sentía bajo sus manos, saboreo el movimiento de labios que provoco cuando apretó un poco más su palma sobre la ropa._

 _-Detente..._

 _El ruego dado en un hilo de voz no detuvo a la rubia, sabía que su tiempo se agotaba y debía de aprovecharlo, así que tomando valor subió sus manos hasta la espalda de Regina hasta empujarlo contra su cuerpo, quería sentirla mientras la besaba suavemente, quería ser diferente a los besos que ella le daba noche a noche, mostrarle que podía ser la calma a la atormentada alma que corría lejos de ella cuando los besos se detenían entre ellas_

 _-Regina..._

 _-No hables Swan_

 _-Algún día tendremos que hacerlo, tu sabes lo que siento por ti._

 _La reacción de la porrista no se hizo esperar, se separó de golpe de Emma, acomodo su cabello y ropa con fuerza y rabia, antes de fulminar a la rubia que seguía extendida sobre la cama sin moverse, estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones de la morena_

 _-Yo no siento nada por ti Swan, al parecer no he sido lo suficiente clara contigo en la escuela - gruño colocándose de pie molesta, cada vez que Emma hablaba de sus sentimientos era como un balde de agua fría a su excitación_

 _-Pero... Pero... Tu vienes cada noche a mi cuarto, eres tu quien me besa, yo solo..._

 _-Yo... Yo no soy un bicho raro como tu Swan, soy la capitana de las porristas, tengo el primer lugar con mis calificaciones, iré a la universidad que desee en un par de meses, tengo un novio guapo que me adora y en un par de años me casare con el... Yo seré la señora Hood_

 _La poca convicción con lo que dijo lo último sirvieron para que Emma se incorporara sobre sus brazos para enfrentarla_

 _-No creo que Hood cause en tu cuerpo ni la mitad de lo que yo provoco_

 _-No me provocas más que asco Swan_

 _-Tus gemidos dicen lo contrario_

 _-¡No soy una sucia lesbiana como tú! - grito alterada antes de lanzarse contra la puerta en busca de escapatoria._

 _El sonido de la puerta hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto de Emma, esta solo giro los ojos y volvió a lanzarse contra la cama, si de algo estaba segura era que Regina volvería al día siguiente a buscarla, ella siempre volvía… así que solo quedaba esperar que su furia se calmara._

 _La rubia se acomodó sobre sus almohadas pensando en lo que había pasado una vez más, no recordaba cómo había pasado, solo podía pensar como había abierto una noche su puerta y la animadora había entrado molesta reclamándole sus continuos acosos, que estaba cansada de sus demostraciones en la escuela y que si volvía a mirarla haría que se arrepintiera profundamente_

 _-Pero tú me besaste Mills, tú lo hiciste primero - susurro al aire llevando sus dedos a sus hinchados labios, esta noche había sido particularmente violenta con ella – si tan solo me quisieras más a mí que a tus propios miedos…_

 _La llegada de un nuevo día en la escuela no fue diferente para Emma Swan, su amiga Rubie había pasado por ella sin preguntas de por medio._

 _-¿Planes para hoy E?_

 _Emma solo alzo los hombros cansada, la noche había pasado entre vuelta y vuelta en busca de una solución de su situación con Regina, era doloroso para ella besar a la morena cada noche y verla luego durante el día de la mano del idiota de Hood_

 _-Eso es asqueroso_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Tu novia imaginaria y su novio besándose en el pasillo – gruño la loba sacando sus libros del casillero – que más que beso parece que le estuvieran haciendo una revisión a las amígdalas. Es que no entiendo, se hace la santa con los profesores en clases y en los pasillos con el pino están a un paso de que le hagan una revisión ginecológica_

 _Emma siguió mirando sus libros para no ver el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo al final del pasillo, lo había visto demasiadas veces para su gusto y sabía que con la furia con la que se había ido anoche la morena desde su casa los besos con Hood serian el doble de exhibicionista_

 _-Sabes, si no fuera tan perra contigo no me molestaría_

 _-Regina no es una perra_

 _-Mira bien Emma, convéncete – tomo el mentón de la rubia y la obligo a mirar – están a un paso de montarse sobre el otro en el casillero, no les importa que alguien los vea, e incluso si algún profesor lo hiciera, pavanieves iría donde el director David a llorarle para que le levanten el castigo_

 _-Ella no haría tal cosa con Hood… ella no… ella es virgen – trato de defenderla con lágrimas en los ojos ante el espectáculo y las palabras de su amiga_

 _Regina estaba atrapada entre el casillero y el cuerpo de Robín que sin ningún disimulo pasaba sus manos por la parte interna de la chaqueta, dejo que una lagrima se deslizara cuando la morena abrió los ojos y cruzo miradas con ella, sabía que era su respuesta a lo que había pasado anoche, ella había provocado esto y ahora era torturada al verla entregada a otros brazos_

 _-Ella no vale la pena Emma, esa mujer es un tempano de hielo_

 _-Ella no…_

 _Su intento de defensa quedo en el aire cuando había sido atacada por detrás con un cubo repleto de agua helada sobre su cabeza, el grito espantado de Rubie no se había hecho esperar, maldiciendo a Maléfica que reía y aplaudía al ver como los gorilas de soccer seguían sus instrucciones una vez mas_

 _\- Espero haberte ayudado Swan, se te veía acalorada mientras veías a Regina_

 _-Yo no…_

 _-¡Te dije que no mires a mi novia patito feo!_

 _El grito había llamado la atención a todos los del pasillo, los murmullos aumentaron al ver a Robín acercarse a Emma de forma amenazante, el intento de escape de la rubia había sido detenido cuando se vio rodeada de gente esperando el desenlace de un nuevo enfrentamiento de ellos por Regina_

 _-Yo no la estaba mirando_

 _-¿Crees que soy idiota?_

 _-Yo lo creo – respondió Rubie en defensa de su amiga – un idiota que le gusta intimidar a las mujeres solo cuando está rodeado de los simios de sus amigos_

 _-Rubie… - Emma tiro del brazo de su amiga hacia atrás, la adoraba, pero esta era su pelea y era hora de ponerle fin, quizás Rubie tenía razón y debía de empezar a creer que Regina no era para ella_

 _-Yo no estaba mirando a tu novia Hood, tu novia no me interesa… yo paso de ella, lo hago ahora y lo hare cuando me largue de esta maldita ciudad_

 _Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo tras la respuesta, Emma era la primera en enfrentarse a Robín Hood tan directamente, las risitas y los dedos apuntando al castaño bastaron para que molesto reaccionara y tomara del cuello de su camiseta a Emma con la intención de golpearla_

 _-Tú no tienes ningún derecho Swan_

 _-Y tú tampoco Robín_

 _La voz calmada de Regina sosteniendo el brazo de su novio en aire fue suficiente para regresar el silencio a todos los que miraban la escena sin actuar_

 _-Ahora suelta a Swan – ordeno sin levantar la voz – suéltala que llegamos tarde a clase y no quiero perder mi record perfecto_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Pero nada Robín, deja en paz a Swan de una buena vez, ella sabe que jamás estaré con ella – volteo a ver a la rubia a los ojos – su vida es lejos de Storybook, pronto ella se ira y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí_

 _Las palabras de la morena dispersaron rápidamente a la multitud, tomo el brazo de Robín y lanzándole una mirada a sus amigas retomaron su camino a clases, sin voltear la vista desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina_

 _-¿Soy yo o Regina Mills acaba de defenderte?_

 _-No lo sé Rubie, la verdad es que no lo se_

 _La tarde paso en un borrón para Emma Swan, donde fuera que estuviera escuchaba los susurros de la gente hablando de lo ocurrido en la mañana, incluso los profesores ya habían oído los rumores y le habían aconsejado irse antes a casa, sus notas y asistencia eran perfectas, así que no tuvo problemas para llegar hasta su cuarto antes de que acabaran las clases_

 _-Saliste antes_

 _-Los profesores me enviaron a casa, lo que sucedió en la mañana llego a sus oídos, así que como siempre prefirieron deshacerse del problema antes que tomar medidas contra el capitán del equipo de Soccer_

 _Emma no levanto la vista para contestar, continuo mirando el techo cansada, sus sentimientos parecían hacer lucha libre en el comienzo de su estómago, desde que vio a Regina frente a ella deteniendo a Robín hasta que la sintió entrar a su cuarto_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Llevamos más de un mes besándonos cada noche Regina y hoy es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre_

 _La animadora no volvió a hablar, camino hacia la rubia y se recostó a un lado de ella, solo sus hombros se rozaban y ambas quedaron mirando el techo._

 _-Yo no puedo Emma_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Ser como tu… ya sabes_

 _-¿Lesbiana?_

 _-Valiente – le corrigió volteando a verla – eres la chica más inteligente en la escuela, incluso tu promedio está por sobre el mío, has sabido enfrentar cada una de las burlas por que no te importo lo que opinaran en cuanto a tu orientación sexual_

 _-Regina…_

 _-Y has tomado la decisión de seguir tus deseos, acabaras este año, te largaras de este lugar y estoy segura que cumplirás todos tus sueños mientras yo me quedare aquí, siendo la mujer de algún idiota que esperara que este ahí esperándolo con la cena caliente cada noche rodeada de niños._

 _-Ya no estamos en el siglo XX Regina, puedes tomar tus decisiones_

 _-Mi familia… mis amigos… me harán a un lado, ya nadie me querra – la morena paso su palma de forma delicada por la mejilla de Emma – me dejaran sola Swan… me quedare sola_

 _-Me tendrás a mi… yo puedo ser lo que tu necesites – tomo la mano y la detuvo – excepto seguir siendo tu bolso de boxeo en el día y quien caliente tu bragas durante la noche, merezco más que eso_

 _-¿Te he hecho daño?_

 _-Yo te quiero, pero merezco a alguien que comparta mi sentir, alguien que me respete y que me quiera por lo que puedo darle en el día y en la noche_

 _-No sé si algún día pueda ser yo esa persona – susurro antes de sentarse en la cama –supongo que nuestras noches llegan hasta aquí_

 _-Creo que es lo mejor – confeso tomando asiento a su lado – puedes seguir viniendo cada noche, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti, pero ya sabes mis reglas ahora_

 _La animadora asintió colocándose de pie para caminar hacia la puerta lentamente, había sido un día agotador, y tenía mucho en que pensar_

 _-Regina…_

 _Emma, había saltado en un impulso, el verla marcharse tan triste anulo sus pensamientos, dejo sus deseos fluir y la giro de la muñeca, tomo sus labios en un impulso que las empujo hasta la pared mas cercana, su lengua busco entrar sin esperar permiso. Sus manos se habían instalado en los costados de la morena, la apretaba contra ella y buscaba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarla, no hizo falta insistir demasiado, la morena entendió la indirecta y ayudo con un salto hasta envolver las caderas de Emma con sus muslos_

 _-Dijiste que esto se iba acabar esta noche – medio gimió levantando el rostro para que la rubia pudiera besar y morder a gusto_

 _-La noche aun no acaba Mills – busco mirarla de frente a los ojos – déjame entrar en ti Regina, permite a mi esta noche mostraste que no estás sola, que yo te quiero, que lo hago bien_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Mañana tomare el lado que tú quieras que tome, el de amiga, el de ex compañera de escuela, la aventura loca de adolescencia…_

 _-Bésame Swan, no dejes nunca de besarme_

 _Esa fue la última orden que pudo articular Regina aquella noche, su boca y mente estuvieron repletas de Emma, la rubia camino con ella en brazos hasta tenderla en su cama, busco a tientas las sabanas para cubrirlas y comenzar a besarla, su cuerpo se había posado sobre la morena, sus manos la recorrían sin prisa y sin temor a ser detenida. Quería que esa noche quedara en el alma de ellas para siempre_

 _-¿Puedo?_

 _La morena asintió antes la pregunta, se dejó desabrochar cada botón que la cubría, permitió que las manos inexpertas de Emma buscaran el broche de su sujetador y conociera sus pechos, sintió como los toco al comienzo suavemente, sus pulgares rozando sus aureolas y su lengua se relamía los labios ansiosa_

 _-Pruébalos… son tuyos esta noche_

 _-¿Y mañana?_

 _-Ya veremos Swan…_

 _No hizo falta escucharla de nuevo, Emma se lanzó a probar cada pecho con ansia, chupo y mordió cada botón con ganas, había soñado con este momento desde que tuvo a la morena la primera vez sobre ella, pasó su lengua empujando cada pecho hasta lograr que se colocaran erectos, los gemidos de Regina la alentaban cada vez más, las palabras sueltas sin sentido la volvían loca._

 _No le importo parecer torpe, olvido sus vergüenzas y se incorporó unos segundos para sacarse su ropa también, necesitaba sentirla piel con piel_

 _-Respira Emma, no voy a ninguna parte esta noche_

 _-Perdón – susurro avergonzada_

 _Soltó el aire antes de volver a bajar, dejo salir un gemido cuando sus pechos presionaron los de Regina y volvió a besarla una vez más, sentía que nunca se cansaría de eso, nunca sería suficiente._

 _Sin prisa y sin hablarlo se dejaron llevar, las manos de cada una busco el pantalón de la otra para bajarlo, rozaron sus pieles sin detener la danza de besos que tenían, sus muslos enredados y la humedad que sentían a través de la ropa interior las invito a detenerse para mirarse_

 _-Estoy nerviosa_

 _-Yo también… no quiero arruinarlo ni presionarte – susurro Emma sin dejar de verla – no sé muy bien que hay que hacer ahora_

 _-Yo tampoco_

 _-Y el porno no sirve de mucho – bromeo la rubia para calmar el ambiente_

 _-Improvisaremos juntas entonces – respondió Regina bajando sus manos hasta la ropa interior de ambas para bajarlas hasta quedar ambas totalmente desnudas_

 _Emma no perdió el tiempo,, por eso llevo rápidamente una de sus manos a los labios inferiores de la animadora para sentir su humedad. Al notar que aun no estaba del todo lista, llevo su boca a los pechos de Regina mientras jugaba con su clítoris_

 _-Emma… - gimió Regina minutos después cuando sentía que ya no podía aguantar mas arqueando su espalda_

 _La rubia volvió a tomar los labios de la Regina mientras dirigía dos de sus dedos a la entrada de esta. Despacio, concentrándose solo en ella y olvidando todo lo que pasaba de la puerta de su cuarto hacia afuera, Emma penetro a la morena sin quitar el contacto visual._

 _No podía creer cuan estrecho era, como las paredes iban dándole espacio hasta que no pudo mas y el resto de su mano quedo en contacto con su erecto clítoris para seguir estimulándolo… Sabía que ahora seria mucho más doloroso si Regina decidía marcharse para siempre de su vida._

 _Volvió a besar a la morena, trato de olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en lo que sucedía entre ellas, coloco una de sus manos en la cama, sobre el hombro de Regina comenzó a entrar y salir más veloz y erráticamente. Sabía que estaba la animadora estaba cerca del orgasmo, sus dedos encontraban cada vez más difícil el poder entrar y los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuerte._

 _No existieron palabras en el momento en que su cuerpo exploto de placer, sus ojos se colocaron casi en blanco y Emma cayo agotada sobre su cuerpo, como si el orgasmo lo hubiese sentido ella también, espero recuperar el aliento antes de salir de Regina, la beso una vez más en los labios y se acostó a su lado_

 _-Descansa un poco Regina, te llevare a tu casa antes que se haga más tarde_

 _-No quiero irme a casa Swan_

 _-¿Y tu madre?_

 _-No me importa – contesto girando, hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor antes de abrir sus piernas para montar el vientre de la rubia_

 _-Robín sabrá que no pasaste la noche en tu casa_

 _-No me importa – volvió a contestar bajando a probar los pechos de la rubia_

 _-¿Tus amigos?_

 _-No me importa – susurro antes de callar las preguntas con un beso y deslizar su mano a probar la entrada de Emma, esa con la que había soñado tantas veces y a la vez se odiaba por hacerlo – no me importa nada Swan, solo quiero el ahora contigo_

 _-¿Y mañana? – le miro nerviosa al sentir como jugaban con su entrada sin llegar a penetrarla aun - ¿Qué pasara conmigo?_

 _-No lo sé… - murmuro antes de deslizar dos de sus dedos por el virginal canal de la rubia – solo sé que soy demasiado perra para dejarte ir_

 _-No lo eres_

 _-Lo soy… - levanto la vista para verla mientras entraba y salía despacio – lo soy fuera de esta puerta, y lo he sido contigo muchas veces…_

 _-No me importa_

 _-Estás loca Swan…y no puedo prometerte que eso cambiara a corto plazo_

 _Mantuvo sus palabras y su mirada mientras la siguió penetrando con fuerza, era este el momento que tanto había deseado y se sentía tan bien_

 _-Pero puedo intentarlo – acerco su boca al oído de la rubia que había aumentado sus gemidos cuando había dado unos pellizcos en el botón de esta con su otra mano - si te quedas conmigo, prometo intentar ser mejor y más valiente_

 _-Regina…_

 _-Prometo tratarte bien, fugarme contigo de ser necesario y apoyarte en tus metas – le siguió hablando antes de meter un tercer dedo_

 _-Oh dios…_

 _-Enséñame a ser valiente Emma, enséñame a amar de manera tan limpia como tú lo haces – le pidió sin dejar de ver como la rubia se acercaba al orgasmo cada vez más – y yo prometo quedarme contigo esta noche y las que vengan…_

 _-SIIII_

 _Hizo falta unos minutos para que el corazón de Emma se calmara, el placer del orgasmo obtenido y la emoción de las palabras susurradas por Regina la habían dejado bastante mareada… no era un Te amo, pero era una promesa igual de importante, un nuevo conjunto de reglas con las que tendrían que comenzar a jugar cuando el sol saliera, un nuevo comienzo entre ellas._

 _ **Espero que les gustase este capítulo, disfrute escribirlo, así que no duden darme sus impresiones, todas son bien recibidas**_

 _ **Amor, gracias por todo, por las noches y los días compartidos, por las risas, por las peleas, casi dos años contigo y me has hecho muy muy feliz! Ya menos bb, para nuestras vacaciones!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	7. Capitulo VII

**Hola! Aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, y aconsejo leer en lugar discreto**

 **Los invito además a leer mi nueva historia, ya esta el primer capitulo en mi perfil**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos y felicitaciones, todo es bien recibido**

 **Agradezco sus mensajes y a las chicas del grupo que les gusta meter presión**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edición 7**

-¿Acabo?

-Así es

-¿Por qué acabar ahí la historia? - pregunto Regina abrochando su chaqueta

La lectura había tomado más tiempo del previsto y el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente en el parque, la gente había comenzado a retirarse lentamente de aquel lugar. La morena había estado inmersa en la narración de Emma, había cerrado los ojos y se había involucrado en la historia, le había gustado, como se había desarrollado y como lo había cerrado, no negaba que estaba algo decepcionada por el final abierto, pero lo entendía, las historias cortas permitían eso, daban espacio al lector de imaginar que pasaría con los personajes después, en especial a esta narración que solo acababa irónicamente con un nuevo comienzo entre ellas.

\- Pienso que cerrar la historia ahí es darle espacio al lector a que imagine como desea que siga el futuro entre ellas – explico sin mirar a la morena - ¿Acabaran juntas? ¿Regina enfrentara sus demonios y se quedara con Emma? ¿O quizás fingirán que nada ha pasado y se fugaran de la ciudad?

-Son muchas interrogantes señorita Swan, supongo que cada lector le dará el final que quiera

-O pedir una segunda parte en un próximo libro – bromeo la rubia dando un pequeño golpe de hombros para aligerar el ambiente

-No abuse señorita Swan… veamos que tan bien resulta este una vez publicado

Le dio una sonrisa antes de colocarse de pie ajustando su abrigo y alisando su cabello, que había sido movido de su lugar durante su estadía en el parque, se estaba colocando cada vez más frio así que invito con un gesto a Emma a caminar con ella

-¿Eso quiere decir que aprobé?

-No sabía que esta reunión era un examen

-Noo, osea, yo no… - los nervios se mostraron rápidamente en la rubia al tratar de justificar su pregunta – me refería a que si mi libro será publicado, que si usted lo aprueba, ósea ya fue aprobado pero su opinión y yo creo, quiero que usted…

-Respire Swan – le pidió la directora colocando sus manos sobre los hombros en la nerviosa escritora – solo le tomo un poco el pelo

El suspiro aliviado de Emma le hizo ver a Regina que estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, bajo sus brazos y retomo el camino a la ciudad con esta siguiéndola a paso lento

-Me gustó mucho la historia señorita Swan, puede estar tranquila

Espero que la alcanzara para doblar hacia el edificio de la editorial, fuera de el ya se encontraba su chofer esperándola puntual con la puerta abierta, le hizo una seña para que la esperara y volteo a ver que había estado observado el pequeño intercambio.

La rubia levanto la vista nerviosa, al parecer la reunión llegaba a su fin y ella aun no sabía que iba a suceder con la publicación de si libro, además tampoco negaba que el tiempo con Regina había sido mejor de lo que había esperado en algún momento

-¿Tiene algún horario de llegada señorita Swan?

-Ehhh… creo que ya soy mayorcita para pedir permiso

-Me refería a que si debe de volver en algún horario por su hijo – la respuesta sarcástica de la morena regreso a la realidad a Emma rápidamente

-No… el es mayor y hoy pasara la noche en la casa de un compañero de clases – explico la rubia ya más seria – no sabía que tanto duraría esta reunión así que él prefirió hacer planes por su cuenta

-¿Le gustaría tomar una copa de sidra en mi departamento?

-¿No tiene algo más fuerte?

La sonrisa a la respuesta de Emma fue suficiente para que Regina se volteara y se subiera a su mercedes con calma, tan solo dejo su puerta abierta a la espera, sin hacer más comentarios

-Tu jefa es una mujer de pocas palabras eh… - le comento al chofer que esperaba que tomara una decisión para poder partir – vamos entonces

El ambiente fue algo extraño una vez que partieron, Regina había tomado su teléfono celular y no había apartado la vista de el en lo que llevaban de camino, por otro lado Emma, admiraba el auto nerviosa, de forma inconsciente había comenzado a pensar en su primera historia y de que realmente en este mercedes cabían dos personas recostadas fácilmente.

-Respira Swan – susurro en el momento en que comenzó a imaginar la altura de Regina y el suyo y que tan bien podrían entrar en ese auto, escribir erótica tenia algunos puntos en contra, comenzando por que cada espacio físico se convertía en un posible lugar para tener sexo, más si ese lugar lo estabas compartiendo con una morena que había cruzado las piernas de tal manera que su falda dejaba a la vista más muslo de lo que su mente permitía pensar

-¿Todo bien Swan?

-Si yo… - aclaro su garganta nerviosa tratando de subir los ojos – yo solo me preguntaba el por qué su departamento y no su oficina, ósea, no es que me moleste ni nada, tan solo yo…

-Sé que es fuera de lo usual, pero sigo notándola nerviosa tras cada lectura, espero que la intimidad de un lugar más hogareño, una copa de sidra la relaje – levanto la vista a verla para dar su explicación – necesito que se relaje conmigo, si todo sale bien usted pasara bastante tiempo conmigo

-Entiendo… solo que es algo difícil de hacer en este auto – susurro para sí misma, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa

-Debe de sentirse orgullosa señorita Swan – Regina se acercó y le susurro a su oído – su escritura fue lo suficientemente buena como para que me pregunte si dos mujeres entrarían cómodamente en mi auto

-Ay dios… yo

-Le aseguro que usted es la primera escritora que invito a mi hogar – siguió hablando sin moverse de su lado, esto de tener casi aprisionada contra el asiento a una asustada Emma, le causaba un subidón de ego que hacía años que no sentía – pero sus narraciones producen el efecto que se espera con la literatura erótica y dado que es la historia que sigue será la última que leeré, quisiera que estemos más cómodas

-Me gusta esa parte – volteo a verla para quedar de frente, a centímetros de su rostro – mi único deseo es que sienta complacida y satisfecha

Emma dejo las palabras al aire con esa confesión y mantuvo la vista, sabía que había mucho en juego y no podía arriesgarse a arruinar todo si la besaba, aunque se moría por hacerlo debía de ser la morena quien dictara las reglas.

Las respiraciones se mantuvieron hasta que el auto se detuvo, lentamente la morena se separó y busco bajarse una vez que su puerta fue abierta, se despidió de su chofer y espero a Emma para entrar al ascensor

\- Aun puede decir que no señorita Swan, no es obligación que suba – señalo desde la puerta del elevador

-¿Qué piso marco?

-Último piso

La respuesta vino tan rápido como llego la pregunta, la morena solo observo a Emma entrar con propiedad al pequeño espacio y colocarse detrás de ella, mantuvo la espalda recta para evitar el mayor roce entre ellas, el aliento de la rubia pegada a su oreja era más que suficiente para tenerla nerviosa

Ambas bajaron rápidamente, y caminaron hacia la puerta número 108 que brillaba al final del pasillo

-Colóquese cómoda Señorita Swan, yo vengo enseguida – invito Regina una vez que habían entrado a la sala – me iré a cambiar de ropa y vendré a escucharla

Emma aprovecho la usencia para husmear un poco en aquel lugar, dejo su libro sobre la mesa de centro y miro a su alrededor, observo la escasa decoración y las pocas fotografías que decoraban el lugar, solo unas cuantas de Regina junto a un hermoso caballo negro, y el resto posando junto a sus autores más famosos

-Le traje un vaso de Whisky

La rubia dio un saltito al verse sorprendida mirando las fotografías, se había concentrado tanto en admirar las imágenes que no había escuchado los pasos de la morena, había regresado rápidamente con un nuevo atuendo más relajado pero no por eso menos sofisticado

-Gracias

La directora le dio una sonrisa y tomo asiento en el extenso sillón, en sus manos traía un vaso con su propia sidra, recogió sus pies sobre el sillón e invito con un gesto a Emma a tomar asiento a su lado

-¿Qué me leerá señorita Swan?

-Ya que es la última historia que leeré, quiero cerrar esta reunión con mi favorita – abrió su libro casi al final de este – se llama "La Reina y la Maldición"

-Suena a un cuento de hadas

-Lo es, es una historia que ocurre en un bosque encantado, un lugar con reinos y magia

La directora dio un sorbo evaluando las palabras de Emma, su inconsciente gritaba que sería una historia aburrida, siempre había odiado la magia y las narraciones creadas con ese tema. Sin embargo la rubia había demostrado que se podía llevar las historias a un nuevo nivel, más real, menos pornográfico, sin perder lo erótico

-Dígame por favor que no es una historia de la reina de las hadas enamorada, este licor es demasiado bueno como para terminar devolviéndolo

-Le aseguro que usted no habrá escuchado semejante historia… lo que sí, esta historia viene con una advertencia

-¿Habrá una escena de blanca nieves cantándole a los pajaritos?

La risa de Emma relajo lo suficiente el ambiente para que esta subiera las piernas al sillón, haciendo un leve contacto inconsciente con Regina, esta ignoro ese hecho y espero las palabras de la rubia que comenzaba a respirar más calmada

-Nada de eso, se lo aseguro… digamos que esta historia es la más compleja, ya sea por el desarrollo de los personajes, como de los hechos que ocurren en ella – suspiro antes de seguir – yo creo en los finales felices, pero también sé que esos momentos no siempre son el clásico vivieron felices para siempre

-Comience con la lectura señorita Swan… soy todos oídos

 _-Princesa Emma..._

 _-Mmmm_

 _-Princesa Emma, por favor, necesitó que me suelte - la voz de ruego no fue ocultada con cada movimiento de muñeca - su madre subirá en cualquier momento y si me encuentra aqui..._

 _-Respira Lily_

 _La joven princesa Emma Swan levanto la vista de sus almohadas ante el llamado de su acompañante esa noche, retiro sus rubios cabellos de sus ojos, estiro sus brazos cansada antes de lanzar un largo bostezo. El rostro asustado de su sirvienta no la apuro en lo absoluto, habían tenido una excelente noche y para nada silenciosa... Su madre de seguro ya sabía que había pasado así que probablemente tardaría en subir en reclamar su presencia en la mesa real_

 _-Mi madre no va a subir aun Lily - le dio una caricia en el rostro antes de levantarse dé la cama totalmente desnuda. Camino sin prisa hasta la mesa más cercana y comenzó a beber agua sin apartar la vista de una de sus sirvientas, esta estaba aún nerviosa, movía sus manos buscando de desatar el nudo mágico del que se había visto envuelta en algún momento en la noche_

 _-Por favor princesa... Yo ya debería de estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno..._

 _La joven rubia giró los ojos aburrida del drama e hizo un gesto con la mano para desatar mágicamente a la sirvienta, que de un salto salió de la cama al verse libre y comenzó a vestirse bajo la mirada de la princesa_

 _-¿Me llamara esta noche? – pregunto junto a la puerta_

 _-No lo creo, esta tarde llega mi abuelo al reino, así que probablemente la fiesta se extienda hasta tarde – explico caminando hasta ella, estiro su mano hacia el cuello de esta para borrar con magia una gran marca que ella misma había provocado en algún arrebato durante la noche – ten un lindo día Lily_

 _-Igualmente usted majestad_

 _La sirvienta dio una reverencia y se retiró del cuarto, sabía cuándo el momento de confianza acababa entre ellas, y debía de volver al rol de empleada_

 _La princesa una vez que se vio sola, abrió las cortinas y ventanas para ventilar su cuarto, se paró frente a ellas y admiro su reino, le gustaba hacerlo tras una noche llena de sexo_

 _\- ¿Podrías cubrirte?_

 _La rubia giro los ojos al oír el reclamo de su madre, siempre era lo mismo, en cuanto entraba a su cuarto le regañaba por su falta de decoro_

 _-No veo el por qué, eres mi madre, no es como si nunca me hubieses visto desnuda_

 _La reina del bosque encantado miro a su hija mayor, ya eran 28 años desde su nacimiento y parecía que fue ayer cuando llegó al mundo repleta de alegría y magia. Las hadas a su alrededor en aquel momento estaban maravilladas, el nacimiento del fruto del amor verdadero era el símbolo de salvación que ese reino había deseado todo el tiempo_

 _-No es lo mismo Emma, antes tenías un culo adorable_

 _-¿Y ahora no?_

 _-Aun tienes los dientes de Lily marcados en tu nalga derecha hija_

 _El sonrojo se hizo visible en la princesa cuando giro a comprobar lo que le había dicho su madre, avergonzada al constatar que era verdad busco algo con que cubrirse_

 _-Quiero que te des un baño, pide ayuda con alguna de las sirvientas, si puede ser con alguna que no te hayas acostado sería lo ideal_

 _-Me ofendes madre_

 _La reina del bosque encantado, Blanca nieves solo levanto una ceja para mirar a su hija, hacia bastante tiempo que había entendido que su heredera solo asumiría el rol de salvadora del reino, el cazarse y gobernar junto a alguien eran esperanzas que ya había entregado en su segundo hijo Neal_

 _-Solo ve a bañarte hija, tu abuelo llegara hoy y quisiera que todo marche perfectamente_

 _La rubia a la petición de su madre, solo giro los ojos y tomo rumbo al baño pensando en el aburrido banquete que le esperaría esa noche_

 _-Emma, tu abuelo vendrá con su esposa y…_

 _-¿La reina Regina? – Tan pronto como había oído a su madre, salió corriendo del baño para preguntar - ¿conoceré finalmente a mi abuelastra?_

 _-¡Dios mío, Emma cúbrete! – su madre no tardo en lanzarle algo para cubrir la desnudes de su hija, 28 años y seguía sin tener alguna vergüenza o decoro de una princesa – y te pido por favor que no le digas abuelastra_

 _-Pero lo es…_

 _-Tiene mi edad Emma – gruño afectada tocando su cabellera en busca de algún resquicio de edad – Ahora ve a bañarte Emma Swan, que se hace tarde y hay muchas cosas que organizar_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Nada de peros, te bañaras sin distracciones, te vestirás como una princesa y estaras en la comitiva de recepción – le apunto con un dedo seriamente – y espero que te comportes, el hecho que tu padre y yo hagamos la vista gorda ante tus aventuras con la servidumbre no quiere decir que lo aceptare cuando este el rey y la reina_

 _-Pero, pero mama…_

 _-Nada de eso Emma, te aguantas_

 _-¡Su estadía es indefinida!_

 _-Quizás te haga bien y ya asumas que no estas en edad para estar de cama en cama_

 _-Pero… Agggghhh_

 _El gruñido de la princesa fue ignorado por su madre, que había volteado rápidamente para salir del cuarto, la situación era totalmente injusta, conociendo a su abuelo de seguro se quedaba seis meses y le tocaría andar trepando las paredes por la falta de sexo_

 _-Al menos lo de anoche me servirá de material para mis noches de soledad – murmuro antes de entrar a la gran bañera que la esperaba.- Espero que la vista de la Reina valga al menos de consuelo_

 _La llegada de los reyes fue un acontecimiento en el castillo, en un par de horas Emma se vio envuelta en organización de la comida, preparación del cuarto que utilizarían y revisión del protocolo en el momento de la recepción, su padre le había ordenado que revisara con la guardia la recepción del carruaje y los guardias que traerían por su cuenta. No era la primera visita del rey al reino Blanco, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que traía a la reina a visitar, el rumor de que era un hombre celoso de la belleza de su mujer había llegado a los oídos de la rubia princesa, quien a pesar de las bromas que le hacia jamás hablaba de ella_

 _-Yo creo que es una mujer horrible_

 _-¡Maldición Rubi! – Apretó sus brazos al tronco más cercano para no caer de golpe debido al susto que le había dado su mejor amiga Rubie Lucas_

 _Dio un salto mas tranquila y bajo para encontrarse con su amiga de toda la vida prácticamente, era la nieta de la cocinera oficial del castillo, se habían criado juntas y debido a su condición de mujer lobo, se había vuelto la protectora mas leal de la princesa_

 _-¿Crees realmente que es fea?_

 _-¡Claro que si! Debe de ser horrible, con un gran lunar en la punta de la nariz, una verruga gigante en su frente, su piel manchada y arrugada_

 _Emma no oculto el rostro de decepción, desde niña había oído hablar de la Reina Regina, su madre le había contado ciento de veces como se conocieron y como había sido con ella antes de marcharse a reinar junto a su abuelo, los rumores de su belleza habían hecho que la princesa deseara cada día más el conocerla_

 _-Claro que no Emma – se burló Rubie golpeando su hombro para animarla – de seguro es la mujer más hermosa e inalcanzable que ha pisado el reino_

 _-Que mi madre no te oiga, si no hará de ti una fea alfombra_

 _El rostro asustado solo sirvió para continuar las bromas entre ellas, la tarde caía a su fin y era hora de volver al castillo_

 _-¿Iras a recibirlos?_

 _-Mi padre me lo ha pedido – explico antes de caminar a los establos – su rodilla no mejora aun y Neal sigue en su visita con el rey Midas_

 _-Tenga usted un buen viaje princesa – se despidió Rubie con una exagerada reverencia al ver que los soldados ya se acercaban para acompañar a la heredera – se le esperara con ansias y buenas noticias_

 _-Payasa – le susurro antes de lanzarse a galope_

 _Los terrenos que le acercaban a los límites del reino eran tranquilos, iban con buen tiempo así que iban a trote ligero, era acompañaba por 10 hombres de su confianza, a pesar de la paz que reinaba de hacía años, sus padres siempre exageraban con su cuidado, a veces creía que olvidaban que ella era una poderosa hechicera y que podría derrotar sin problemas un pequeño ejército pensó la princesa antes de notar finalmente los colores de los estándares de su abuelo_

 _Apuro el paso para darles alcance, trato de mantenerse seria y que su ansiedad no se notase mucho_

 _-¡Emma!_

 _-¡Mi Rey! – grito al sentirse llamada – feliz de verlo su alteza_

 _-Deja a un lado las formalidades Emma – pidió bajando de su caballo para abrazar a su nieta – estas cada día más hermosa_

 _-Y tu cada día más viejo abuelo – le molesto rápidamente - ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?_

 _-Eterno – gruño antes de volver a montar su caballo y dar la orden de continuar el viaje – no soy muy fan de viajes con comitivas, pero este era necesario_

 _-Entiendo abuelo – Emma subió a su caballo para seguir a un lado del rey – ya pronto estaremos en el castillo y podrás descansar_

 _El rey asintió antes de apurar la marcha, la princesa espero que avanzara un poco antes de poder quedar a un lado del carruaje, dio una mirada rápida antes de constatar que las cortinas iban cerradas en su totalidad, volteo la cara y continúo con la vista hacia el frente_

 _No paso mucho tiempo antes que las luces del castillo iluminaran el camino, sonrió al ver el movimiento de las cortinas y feliz pudo apreciar unos delgados dedos y unos labios carmesí adornados por una cicatriz que no pudo olvidar incluso cuando ya habían llegado y realizado los saludos protocolares_

 _-Emma, quiero presentarte a mi esposa – llamo a la princesa a que la acompañara al carruaje real – te presento a la Reina Regina_

 _La sonrisa no pudo ser ocultada por la princesa, estiro su mano para ayudarla a bajar, rozo sus dedos enguantados, aprecio el hermoso vestido rojo que traía, la pedrería que subía desde su cadera hasta el borde de su escote, piel que estaba cubierta por un collar lleno de gemas brillantes_

 _-No se imagina la dicha que me produce conocerla finalmente su majestad_

 _-El placer es mío Princesa Swan – el intercambio de miradas solo duro unos segundo pero fueron suficiente para que la hechicera le siguiera con la vista totalmente embobada_

 _-Se mira pero no se toca Emma_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-La reina, puedes mirarla pero no tocarla – le susurro Rubie por atrás, había visto la reacción de su amiga ante la presencia de la reina, conocía esa mirada – ella no es una de las sirvientas, es la mujer de tu abuelo._

 _-Lo se…_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Me comportare Rubie, puedes estar tranquila – aseguro tomando camina al comedor donde se le esperaba para iniciar la cena – además no creo que la reina sea alguien que tenga interés por las mujeres_

 _La llegada de la princesa dio inicio a la cena, la música y la comida abundo durante toda la noche, el Rey monopolizo todas las conversaciones, siendo aplaudidas por su hija y su yerno. Emma mantuvo la vista de forma inconsciente en Regina, no podía evitarlo, observo lo que comió y las pocas palabras que formulo. Se colocó de pie cuando la vio retirarse en silencio ante un gesto de permiso del Rey_

 _-¿Emma, porque no acompañas a Regina a su dormitorio?_

 _-Con todo gusto madre_

 _Estiro su brazo de forma caballerosa ante la reina, espero que esta lo tomara antes de caminar en silencio por los largos pasillos del castillo_

 _-¿Disfruto de la cena?_

 _-Estaba todo muy sabroso, por favor extienda mis felicidades en la cocina_

 _-Lo hare llegar_

 _El silencio se volvió a extender entre ellas, Emma no sabía muy bien que más decir, la reina miraba hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella y la rubia solo quería volver a oírla_

 _-¿Le gustaría conocer los alrededores mañana?_

 _-Aprecio la invitación princesa, pero preferiría descansar el día de mañana en mi cuarto_

 _-¿Quizás en la tarde?_

 _-No lo creo su majestad, pero muchas gracias por la oferta_

 _La llegada a los aposentos de los reyes detuvo la caminata entre ellas, la Reina hizo una leve inclinación antes de marcharse, dejando a Emma de pie frente a su puerta sin más que decir_

 _Esa despedida fue la última vez que Emma vio a la reina por varios días, la llegada del rey movilizo ciento de reuniones, se vio envueltas en consejos, cenas eternas y cada vez que preguntaba por la presencia de la Reina, su abuelo tenía alguna excusa diferente para justificar su ausencia_

 _-Es que no lo entiendo – gruño Emma pasando el cepillo sobre el lomo de su caballo – ¿para que la trajeron si no ha salido de su balcón?_

 _Llevaba varios minutos gruñendo y dando preguntas a su silencioso acompañante, había tenido un día extremadamente agotador, y aun quedaba la cena que había solicitado expresamente su abuelo a la familia real, la presencia de ellos y de nadie más, incluso los guardias no estarían para esta reunión._

 _-Espero al menos que esta vez se haga presente… es decir – apoyo su cara entre los cabellos dorados de su caballo y suspiro – solo quiero verla, es hermosa_

 _Rio ante el golpe que le dio con su lomo en respuesta y lo llevo a su cuadrilla, era hora de regresar si quería darse un baño antes de la cena._

 _-¿Rocinante?_

 _Camino hasta el final del establo, la puerta donde dormitaba aquel animal estaba abierto y ningún rastro de él, sabía que si se había escapado a su madre le daría algo, adoraba ese animal_

 _-Sé que dije que descansaríamos, pero debemos de buscar a rocinante – subió a su caballo y le pidió disculpas antes de tirar de los estribos con cuidado, no quería alertar a nadie aun, con suerte y lo encontraba pastando en algún arroyo_

 _El galope lo tomo una vez que estuvo lejos de la vista del castillo, no tardarían mucho en notar su ausencia, así que se dirigió con rapidez hacia el arroyo más cercano, Rocinante era un caballo de hábito, no era la primera vez que se escapaba y esperaba que como las veces anteriores se encontrara ahí_

 _-Maldita bola de pelos – gruño una vez que lo vio bajo la luna pastando con tranquilidad, se bajo de su caballo y camino molesta para agarrarlo, frunció el ceño cuando noto que sus estribos estaba atados a la rama más cercana, eso solo podía significar que Rocinante no había arrancado de la caballeriza si no que alguien había robado al animal._

 _Emma se agacho y desenfundo en silencio la daga que cargaba siempre con ella, la persona que había robado el caballo de su madre, debía de ser o alguien muy valiente o muy necio, todos en el reino sabían que le pertenecía a la Reina Nieves_

 _-¿Qué demonios…?_

 _La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire cuando entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, la luna esta en todo su esplendor, iluminaba perfectamente el lago y la silueta que iba entrando en él. Era una figura femenina, una que iba totalmente desnuda hundiéndose cada vez más en el agua. La princesa dio un paso más con cuidado para no revelar su presencia en aquel lugar, su vista se había fijado en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, en como el reflejo de la luna daba un color hermoso a sus pechos, el frio del agua había erizado sus pezones y su largo cabello rozaba el agua que rodeaba su cintura_

 _-¿Es…? – la rubia poso sus manos en sus muslos para contener el acercarse, a pesar de ver solo la espalda y algo de su silueta estaba segura de que ese cuerpo lo había visto antes. Observo con calma tratando de confirmar sus sospechas, la admiro como movía sus brazos sobre la tranquilidad del arroyo haciendo figuras sin sentido, a veces se detenía y miraba la luna dando paso a una mejor vista de la silueta de sus erguidos pechos_

 _La princesa busco ocultarse cuando la vio voltearse, escondió su cuerpo tras el árbol más cercano y sonrió cuando los ojos de la reina Regina la buscaron en la oscuridad, admiro finalmente su figura, su vientre firme, su cuello y aquella boca que había deseado volver a ver desde la presentación que tuvieron, se relamió los labios cuando subió sus manos para jugar con sus pechos, los tomo y apretó para disfrute de la princesa que solo podía mirar_

 _Apretó los muslos cuando la morena bajo una de sus manos a su entrepierna, maldijo por lo bajo el agua que le negaba tan hermosa visión, aunque oír el gemido que lanzo la reina fue suficiente consuelo para que sus interiores se vieran afectados a tal hermoso ruido_

 _-Vamos… no te detengas – susurro por lo bajo antes de tomar valentía y acercar su mano hasta su propia ropa y comenzar a tocarse sobre ella_

 _Sus ruegos fueron escuchados por que rápidamente los movimientos de la reina se coordinaron con los suyos de forma inconsciente, imagino tocar la piel de su cuello cuando esta lo lanzo hacia atrás tras un largo y ronco gemido, mordió su labio para que sus suspiros no salieran, presiono con más fuerza contra el pantalón de cabalgar que traía, imagino que eran los dedos de la morena los que la tocaban, que era ella quien jugaba con los pechos, que eran sus labios que tiraban de esos pezones y no los dedos de Regina_

 _Cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse, quería dejarse llevar por los ruidos que lograba hacer suyos, los gemidos y el chapoteo de del agua mezclados a su imaginación la tenían totalmente excitada, tanto que tardó en darse cuenta que el sonido se había detenido minutos después de haber cerrado los ojos. Soltó un suspiro nervioso y regreso a la realidad, busco a la reina con la vista, se sonrojo furiosamente cuando la vio de pie en el lago devolviéndole la mirada intensamente sin haber apartado una de sus manos de su entre pierna_

 _-Yo… - la rubia había quedado paralizada ante la situación, le mantuvo la mirada sin mover sus manos, esperando la reacción de la morena._

 _Esta no se hizo esperar, le dio una mirada y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto de llamada con uno de sus dedos y se adentró aún más en el agua en un gesto claro de invitación_

 _La princesa mandando al diablo cada una de las advertencias que le habían hecho corrió al agua sacándose la ropa en el camino, ya pensaría como se las arreglaría en volver al castillo con la mitad de sus prendas totalmente húmedas Ignoro lo frio del agua y comenzó a sumergirse para darle alcance a la reina que seguía invitándola a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás hasta quedar casi cubierta por el agua_

 _-Reina Regina, yo…_

 _Trato de hablar pero fue detenida por la morena con un gesto de sus dedos sobre sus labios, volvió a sonreír y tomo sus muñecas para llevarlas bajo el agua y retenerla ahí mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo rozando sutilmente sus pechos_

 _Acerco sus labios hasta los de Emma y dejo un suave beso, rozo sus pieles y los arrastro hasta la mandíbula de la rubia dando una suave mordida._

 _Emma respiro y se dejó tocar, todo parecía tan irreal que solo disfruto del momento, relajo los brazos y los mantuvo bajo el agua una vez que Regina los soltó y subió sus brazos para terminar de sacarle la ropa, tiro de ellas sin calma y deslizó la yemas de sus dedos por sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se erizaran con más fuerza al punto del dolor._

 _La reina continuo con su reconocimiento, paso sus labios por todo su cuello, probo y amaso con delicadeza su cuerpo regresándola al estado de excitación que tenía minutos atrás_

 _-Penétrame -paso sus manos por el cuello de la princesa y elevo sus piernas para rodear su cadera - hazlo hasta el fondo y no te detengas_

 _-Como su majestad ordene - contesto reaccionando a la orden rápidamente. Coloco una mano sobre las nalgas de esta para darle estabilidad bajo el agua y con la otra busco su húmeda entrada, la subió un poco más hasta quedar de frente a los pechos de la reina y la penetró de golpe haciéndola bajar sobre sus dedos, aprovecho lo liviana que la sentía y empezó a moverla con rapidez, la subía tanto como podía para luego dejarla caer sobre sus dedos, chupaba sus pezones en cada embestía y se mojaba con cada grito que daba la morena cuando la tocaba en aquel lugar_

 _-Emma - susurro enterrando sus uña en la espalda de la rubia y deslizándolas hasta la nuca de esta, apretó sus piernas para detener las penetraciones y busco besarla, mordió y chupó los labios de la rubia sin piedad_

 _-Necesito que te relajes- pidió Emma una vez que sus labios se vieron libre, quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo, lo necesitaba._

 _La morena volvió a besarla antes de soltar sus muslos y permitir que Emma volviera a tomar ritmo tras cada penetrada, había logrado meter un tercer dedo y los abría cada vez que tocaba fondo de la reina, cuando comenzó a sentir que las paredes dificultaban cada vez más su paso, tomo con fuerza el pezón izquierdo y tiro de el cuándo la sintió llegar al orgasmo._

 _Apretó a la reina contra su cuerpo cuando la sintió relajarse contra su hombro escondiendo su rostro ahí, mantuvo sus dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la orilla, sonreía con cada gemido y suspiro que salía de Regina con cada movimiento que hacía con su mano producto de su caminar, tembló cuando la brisa helada las golpeo y busco un lugar donde refugiarse_

 _Camino hasta el árbol más cercano y apoyo a la morena en el tronco con delicadeza, quería estar segura que estaba con la fuerza suficiente para lograr mantenerse de pie_

 _-Mi espalda es muy delicada para ser follada contra la corteza_

 _-Yo no... - trato de justificar la posición entre tartamudeos, poco habían hablado y no sabía que pasaría una vez que sacara sus dedos del coño de la reina_

 _-Bájame - ordeno levantando su cara y mirándola desde arriba fijamente_

 _La rubia asintió, deslizo su mano hacia abajo sin soltarla, rozo sus paredes y busco esparcir su humedad en su retirada, llevo la mano hasta su otra nalga y busco sostenerla bien antes de comenzar a bajarla con cuidado_

 _-Da un paso hacia atrás – ordeno una vez que quedo frente a ella desnuda, ambas lo estaba y no había vergüenza entre ellas – es usted hermosa princesa_

 _La reina Regina la admiro con calma, no había agua que las cubriera, miro los firmes brazos, su vientre ligeramente marcado y las piernas que la habían sostenido con facilidad. Sonrió y se lamio los labios con lentitud antes abrir las piernas y hacer nuevamente un gesto de llamado con sus largos dedos_

 _La rubia comprendiendo lo que se le pedía camino hasta caer de rodillas frente a la morena, beso sus muslos uno a uno y busco la parte trasera de su rodilla para subirla hasta su hombro. Subió sus labios a medida que los gemidos de Regina se intensificaban, busco las nalgas de la morena para empujarla hacia su nariz, esparció su humedad con esta antes de sacar su lengua en busca de su clítoris erecto aun del orgasmo anterior, lo agito con la punta de su lengua, uso su mano para abrir sus labios y dejarlo aún más expuesto_

 _-Más…_

 _Escucho el pedido y lo tomo entre sus labios, succiono con fuerza antes de soltarlo y volvió a jugar con su lengua, bebió el néctar que brotaba de su entrada, lo tomaba con la punta de su lengua y lo saboreaba de forma ruidosa, el sabor había abierto su apetito y se apretaba contra la intimidad de la reina tanto como podía, la morena disfruto del momento y acompaña los ruidos que producía Emma con sus gritos y gemidos, sus manos habían buscado las ramas más cercanas para lograr mantenerse en pie_

 _-Más fuerte princesa – ordeno empujando sus rubios cabellos contra esta, enterró sus uñas contra el cuero cabelludo sin piedad – estoy cerca_

 _Emma, aprovecho lo receptiva que estaba la morena para buscar penetrarla tanto como se pudiese con su lengua, deslizo su mano por la nalga de esta y busco su otra entrada con la punta de su dedo; lamio con más fuerza cuando esta dio un respingo ante la intromisión, no busco penetrarla, solo la estimulo hasta sentirla acabar sobre sus labios, tomo todo lo que la reina le dio en su grito ahogado y la sostuvo hasta que la sintió buscar bajar su pierna_

 _La mirada de ellas se encontró una vez que ambas calmaron sus respiraciones, Regina había recuperado la movilidad de sus piernas y la había besado con fuerza, saboreo sus propios jugos de la boca de la princesa y luego camino hacia su ropa que estaba sobre una roca cercana sin voltear a ver a la rubia que la seguía aun con la mirada_

 _-¿La veré esta noche en la cena? – pregunto una vez que estuvo vestida y montada sobre rocinante_

 _-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo mi Reina_

 _La morena le dio una sonrisa antes de dar rienda a l caballo y regresar al castillo, no podía arriesgarse que alguien supiera de su escapada_

 _En cuanto la reina se perdió en el horizonte Emma miro a su alrededor frustrada_

 _-¿Y ahora como demonios hare para regresar al castillo sin que noten mi desnudez?_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las que llegaron hasta el final de este largo capitulo, me ha encantado escribirlo y espero sus review para animarme a escribir lo que sigue ( esta historia no queda aquí señores! xD)**_

 _ **Amor, a días de cumplir los dos años a tu lado, me has hecho la mujer más feliz desde que nos encontramos por azares del destino, te volviste mi amiga y compañera, mi confidente y en quien más confió en el mundo… te quiero bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_

'


	8. Capitulo VIII

_**Hola! En teoría este es era el último capitulo, pero ha sido tan largo que he preferido cortarlo en dos parte, asi les dejo un nuevo capitulo y puedo ir escribiendo la siguiente parte con mas calma**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, los invito a comentar y a checar mi otro fic que ya esta publicado**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Habia una vez… Parte 1**

 _Emma espero en una esquina la llegada del resto de la familia, acomodo su cabello húmedo hacia un lado de su cara, gracias a merlín había alcanzado a darse un baño antes de la reunión familiar._

 _Busco estirar sus piernas cansadas, la actividad que había tenido con la reina en el bosque y la posterior carrera de regreso al castillo la había terminado por agotar a niveles insospechados para ella_

 _-Alguien huele a recién bañada pos sexo..._

 _La rubia se sonrojo sin mover la vista cuando escucho el susurro de Rubie, esta había entrado silenciosamente a prender las velas para luego dar la privacidad que había pedido el rey esa noche._

 _-Vete a la cocina loba, el abuelo y mis padres están por llegar de seguro_

 _-Ya me voy princesa - la morena dio una mueca burlona seguida de una reverencia - disfrute la velada, ya que por lo que huelo, ya disfruto a alguna damisela del pueblo_

 _La salida de Rubie volvió a dejar sola a Emma, por su mente se repetía una y otra vez las imágenes del bosque, como disfruto cada prenda sacada por Regina, sus finos pasos al entrar al agua helada sin miedo, como sin decir palabra la había visto e invitado a acompañarle... Su piel satinada, como le había permitido rozarla con la yema de los dedos en un baile erótico y calmo… Humedeció sus labios en busca de recordar su perfume, el sabor de sus jugos rodando por su barbilla_

 _La princesa regreso a la realidad cuando escucho a los mayordomos cerrar las puertas, su padre había sido el último en entrar, había despedido a su habitual comitiva y tomó asiento a un costado de la reina. Ignorando la mirada de su madre, la rubia se mantuvo en pie, Regina no había llegado aun y ella había prometido estar en la velada_

 _-¿Emma cariño, no tomas asiento? - la orden oculta bajo las palabras cariñosas de su abuelo no fueron suficiente para que la rubia se despegara de la pared y apartase la vista de la puerta_

 _-Creí que tu esposa nos acompañaría - indicó a modo de protesta - dijiste que toda la familia debía de estar presente_

 _-Ella..._

 _-Mis disculpas por mi atraso – la voz de la reina interrumpió cualquier excusa que pensase en señalar el rey en ese momento, Regina había entrado con paso seguro, sus vestido esta vez de color azul oscuro atrajo rápidamente la mirada de la princesa Emma que se había acercado a apartar la silla para que tomara asiento. La morena sin lanzar ninguna mirada significativa tomo asiento donde le era ofrecido e ignoro el atrevido roce de la rubia que había deslizado por su espalda una vez que se había apartado de ella._

 _Regina miro a la gente a su alrededor y acabo con su mirada posada en su marido, sabia de que se trataría esta reunión, lo habían hablado camino al reino de su adorada hija Nieves, y a pesar que en un momento había pensado en no asistir, pero los eventos que habían transcurrido horas atrás en el rio y la mirada anhelante de la princesa antes que se marchase había movido su cuerpo a estar en aquel comedor, rodeada de gente que no le caía muy bien en lo particular._

 _-Pensé que no llegarías a esta reunión querida – comento el Rey algo molesto al atraso de su esposa_

 _-Mi baño tardo más de lo que pensaba_

 _-¿Cómo estuvo su baño? ¿Lo disfruto?_

 _La reina volteo a Emma que había lanzado esas preguntas rápidamente, le asesino en su mente por la falta de discreción_

 _-No mucho la verdad – le dio una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que iba perdiendo color a su respuesta – he tenido baños mejores_

 _Emma se enderezo molesta ante la respuesta y se cruzó de brazos antes de voltear a ver a su familia que observaba el intercambio de ridículas preguntas a los ojos de ellos, ofendida era abarcar poco como se había sentido con la respuesta de la reina, ella personalmente había oído como había llegado dos veces al orgasmo con su lengua y sus dedos_

 _-Bueno familia, ahora que está presente mi amada esposa, quiero hablar con ustedes el motivo de este viaje tan repentino y sin fecha de retorno_

 _-Lo que sea que suceda, sabes que cuentas con nosotros papa – nieves extendió su mano y tomo la del Rey en un gesto de apoyo – somos tu familia_

 _-Lo que voy a contarles no puede salir de estas murallas, nadie de este reino lo puede saber – el Rey Leopoldo miro a su hija y yerno –Incluido tu consejo y las hadas que los protegen_

 _El silencio que le siguió a su petición se mantuvo mientras se colocó de pie de forma ceremoniosa, camino hasta quedar detrás de sus herederos y coloco una mano en cada hombro de ellos_

 _-Me estoy muriendo… - apretó su manos en un gesto cansado – no me quedan más que días de vida, quizás un par de semanas… pero el fin de mi reinado y de mi vida está llegando a su fin_

 _El silencio tras las palabras del rey solo se vio interrumpido cuando sui hija al entender sus palabras se arrojó a llorar sobre el pecho de su padre como una niña pequeña, el Rey James solo palmoteo su espalda en un gesto de masculino consuelo._

 _La familia real mientras asumía las noticias, la princesa no había apartado la vista de Regina, el cómo su mirada no había presentado sorpresa tras las palabras del Rey, de seguro ella ya lo sabía pensó Emma, por eso lo había acompañado en esta ocasión_

 _-Abuelo…_

 _-Todo saldrá bien Emma… el fin siempre les llega, incluso a mi_

 _-¿Pero, es definitivo?_

 _-Hace tiempo que la enfermedad me corroe, me he mantenido de pie gracias a las múltiples opciones que se me han dado… pero es hora de darle a este cuerpo la paz que ha pedido por tanto tiempo_

 _-Por eso tú visita_

 _-He dejado todo listo en el reino oscuro – dio una sonrisa a su familia – Mi viaje hasta aquí es para poder despedirme de ustedes y morir en mis tierras_

 _Emma asintió entendiendo, una vez que la Reina nieves había tenido edad para gobernar, su abuelo se había mudado con la reina Regina al reino de ella, eso había ocurrido poco antes que ella naciera, se habían marchado bajo la excusa que como familia de seguro iban a querer tener su espacio para gobernar, no era extraño en reinados tan largos como el de su abuelo, el repartirse reinos_

 _-¡No más lagrimas hijas! – tomo las mejillas de Nieves y la hizo mirarlo – ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría_

 _Emma desvió la vista de las palabras de consuelo de su abuelo hacia la reina Regina, ella había dado un gesto de dolor ante las palabras del rey Leopoldo y con un gesto rápido de su mano borro aquella lágrima que había escapado de su ojo._

 _El ruido de su familia pidiendo una botella de licor y copas para todos los presentes la distrajo, los gritos de su abuelo lanzando órdenes y la entrada y salida de gente fue suficiente para que dé un momento a otro, la imagen de Regina desapareciera de su vista. Confundida y tratando de pasar desapercibida se deslizo entre la muchedumbre que había entrado al amplio salón._

 _Camino por los pasillos, inhalo profundo tratando de buscar el aroma a manzana de Regina, siguió el rastro de sombras que se mostraban el los poco iluminados pasillos, doblo esquinas rápidamente antes de ver sus cabellos correr, apuro el paso para darle pronto alcance, no tenía muy claro que ocurriría, si debían de hablar o volver a tomarla sobre la superficie más cercana, pero en cuanto la vio desaparecer supo que debía de seguirla._

 _Detuvo su carrera cuando se vio frente al cuarto de la reina con la puerta entre abierta, recupero su respiración, acomodo su ropa y cabellos antes de entrar despacio, cerró la puerta con llave y busco a Regina con la mirada… dio un paso nerviosa en busca de la morena, observo el rastro de ropa que conducía al baño y lo siguió. Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando encontró a la reina en la bañera cubierta de agua nuevamente_

 _Regina volteo a ver a la princesa que había quedado estática en el marco de su puerta, le mantuvo la vista y acomodo su cadera para dejar espacio entre el borde de la tina y su espalda_

 _-¿Pretendes quedarte mirando mucho tiempo?_

 _-Yo no…_

 _La morena levanto la comisura de sus labios antes de hacer un gesto con su ceja, adoraba lo lenta que se volvía la famosa princesa Emma Swan en su presencia, no había estado muchos días y ya le habían llegado los comentarios sobre ella, debía de admitir que no habían quedado cortos con respecto a sus habilidades al menos, en el lago lo había demostrado con creces._

 _-El agua se enfría…_

 _-Eres la mujer de mi abuelo – dio un paso y se retiró la capa que cargaba – mi familia entera me asesinara si saben que te he tocado_

 _-Has hecho mucho más que eso si recuerdo bien – toco su barbilla en un gesto pensativo – tendrías que agregar a los cargos, el haberme tocado y saboreado_

 _-Eres lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida – confeso tirando de su blusa y pantalones hasta quedar en ropa interior frente a la reina – y valdría la muerte si me dejas probarte una vez mas_

 _La reina volteo la vista al frente_

 _-Entra al agua Swan_

 _La orden fue suficiente para que Emma sacara lo que quedaba de su ropa y se metiera a la bañera con ella, la princesa tenia a Regina entre las piernas, sin poder contenerse dejo un beso sobre su hombro y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos para presionarla en su pecho_

 _-¿Quieres que hablemos?_

 _-No hay nada que hablar hoy – susurro dando espacio en su cuello a los labios de Emma, acaricio la blanca piel de sus piernas con el borde de sus dedos y disfruto sus estremecimiento cuando subió hasta lo que podía por sus muslos – lo que dijo tu abuelo no es sorpresa para mi_

 _-Lo note… - susurro Emma antes de tomar con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja y tiro del entre sus dientes – lo siento_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-No lo sé… - respondió de forma sincera, sus manos se habían trasladado hasta los pezones de la morena y había perdido la capacidad de pensar bien cuando los sintió endurecerse bajo sus dedos, disfruto el gemido que broto de ella y siguió jugando con ellos._

 _La morena no se quedó atrás, sin importarle el desastre que armaría comenzó a mover su cadera contra el centro de Emma, hacia movimientos circulares, podía sentir en sus glúteos los labios de esta y como la humedad tomaba otra textura ante el contacto_

 _-Maldición… sabía en cuanto vi tu culo que sería mi perdición_

 _-No son esas palabras para expresarse princesa – le reto antes de soltar un gemido a causa de la mordida que Emma había dejado en su pulso_

 _-Agarra el borde de la bañera, arrodíllate y abre las piernas – ordeno la rubia recuperando la cordura, trago saliva como la reina le hizo caso y se arrodillo ante sus ojos, dejando a la vista toda su humedad entrada, paso sus manos por sus resbaloso muslos hasta posarlas en cada mejilla de su trasero, apretó sus dedos hasta formar pequeñas marcas y las separo para ver mejor_

 _-Esta vista definitivamente merece la horca a la que me enfrento - susurro antes de soltar una nalgada que retumbo en las paredes del baño – inclínate un poco más hacia adelante_

 _Regina hizo lo que se le pidió, esperando el siguiente movimiento, la rubia solo acariciaba sus muslos, sus pechos y dejaba suaves besos sobre su espalda, hasta que sintió que entraba despacio en ella, dos dedos y se quedaba inclinada sobre ella sin moverse_

 _La otra mano de Emma, mientras tanto, buscaba la cintura de la reina, basto un segundo que se hundiera en su piel antes que comenzara a moverse_

 _Fue algo primitivo, la rubia apoyo parte de su peso en la espalda de Regina y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, metía sus dedos y los hundía tanto como podía, ignorando como los gritos de Regina aumentaban con cada embestía, los sacaba para que respiraba y volvía al ataque para mantenerla al borde del orgasmo_

 _-Emma…_

 _-No, aun no – gruño sobre su hombro – no quiero que esto acabe aun_

 _Las palabras de la princesa, solo calentaron el pecho de la Reina, quien haciendo fuerza para no llegar aun acepto como Emma tomo su cadera para empujarla hacia arriba, quedando sentada sobre sus muslos_

 _-Muévase mi reina – pidió pasando su mano para volver a buscar penetrarla – muéstreme que sabe hacer_

 _La morena excitada al desafío comenzó a moverse, subía y bajaba sobre los dedos de la rubia, jugaba con su cabello, disfrutaba de los besos que Emma depositaba en su hombro, el roce del pecho de ella sobre su espalda_

 _-Córrete para mí, grita mi nombre cariño –pidió al sentirla cerca, sus paredes estaban cada vez más estrechas, la humedad resbalaba por sus dedos haciendo cada vez más fácil el entrar en ella._

 _Una embestida profunda y fuerte fue suficiente para que Regina gritara el nombre de Emma a todo pulmón, enterró sus uñas en los muslos de esta hasta que su cuerpo logro regresar a la realidad_

 _-Espero que este baño fuese mejor que el anterior…_

 _-Definitivamente mucho mejor_

 _Emma solo sonrió antes de salir despacio de ella, la abrazo y dejo un suave beso en su hombro._

 _Cuando se separaron un poco, Regina se giró para besar a la princesa con fuerza, tiro de su labio antes de soltarla y colocarse de pie para caminar hacia su cuarto. No alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando la princesa ya le había alcanzado y vuelto a besar. Caminaron hasta la cama envueltas en los brazos de la otra, ignoraron los tropiezos y golpes que se dieron antes de caer sobre las suaves sabanas de la reina. A diferencia de otras veces fue la reina quien tomó el control, fue ella quien se colocó sobre la rubia y busco penetrarla, movió su mano en busca de la humedad que había brotado por la sesión anterior para entrar en ella sin apartar la mirada de la princesa. Le sonrió antes de deslizar sus dedos hasta tocar con sus nudillos el borde de su entrada, los elevo en busca de más placer y repitió las veces que fueron necesarias para que la joven rubia gritara el nombre de la Reina dejándola apresada en su interior por minutos._

 _-Eso fue… uffff_

 _-Me asombra su elocuencia princesa – le molesto antes de retirar sus dedos y llevarlos a su boca para probar su sabor – aunque lo compensas con sabor_

 _-Dame un minuto y te mostrare que tan elocuente es mi lengua_

 _-No asuma que continuaremos con esto princesa… quien sabe si entran los guardias por su cabeza en cualquier momento_

 _-Continuaremos hasta que la mañana llegue – le contesto subiendo sobre su cuerpo una vez más – continuaremos explorándonos hasta que las posiciones se nos agoten, hasta que nuestros coños pidan un respiro, hasta que nuestra lengua y dedos no puedan funcionar mas_

 _-¿Y que pasara una vez que ocurra eso?_

 _-Buscaremos otros lugares que explorar y otras maneras de entrar en la otra – contesto deslizando su mano por el culo de la reina en el proceso – por que dudo que me agote alguna vez de ti_

 _No hizo falta nada más que decir por aquella noche, sus cuerpos hicieron el resto hasta que la mañana llego a ellas._

 _Aquella noche fue el inicio de una carrera d deseo y adicción entre ellas, a pesar de que debían de mantener las apariencias cuando estaban frente a los reyes, las miradas cruzadas y momentos robados para poder tocarse se volvían cada vez más peligrosos._

 _-Tu madre estaba buscándote - susurro la reina Regina una vez que se vio libre de la lengua de Emma_

 _-Entonces tendré que ser mas rápida - gruño empujando con una mano todo lo que había en la mesa de la cocina para subir a la morena de un salto - abre las piernas_

 _-No soy una d tus criadas para que me trates d esa manera Swan - le detuvo tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara - esto no es competencia de quien le saca un orgasmo a la otra_

 _-Oh vamos - gruño al verse detenida, ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios repentinos de la reina, era una dama unos minutos y luego gemía cuando le decía cosa sucias al oído - ¿de verdad me estás deteniendo? ¿Sabed que será un muy buen orgasmo y si no nos damos prisa tu hijastra nos encontrara en esta posición difícil de explicar?_

 _Regina cruzo sus brazos y lanzo una mirada fría a la desesperada rubia que aun buscaba manera de levantar los cientos de pliegues del vestido de la morena, un orgasmo no estaba arriba de sus principios y titulo_

 _-oh su gran majestad - la princesa giro los ojos al ver que no cederían a su pedida, así que se arrodillo y la miro desde abajo - ¿sería usted tan amable de abrir sus reales piernas, para que pueda tocar vuestros finos muslos para que así esta impía lengua saboree sus sagrados jugos directamente desde la inalcanzable fuente?_

 _-Vas mejorando_

 _Sus palabras se unieron a su movimiento de piernas, levanto sus faldas y permitió que Emma se colara bajo ellas. Se aferró con fuerza de los bordes de la mesa en cuanto sintió la lengua de la princesa jugando con su entrada, los besos y las caricias entre ellas minutos antes habían sido suficiente para tenerla mojada ahí abajo_

 _-Date prisa_

 _No hubo respuesta de Emma, solo más rapidez de su lengua y dedos, que no habían perdido el tiempo y frotaban el botón erecto en círculos cada vez más rápido_

 _Los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca no callaron los gemidos de la Reina, el riesgo a ser encontradas la excitaba cada vez más_

 _-¿Emma? ¿Hija, donde estás?_

 _-Mi madre ya viene – una asustada princesa saco la cabeza bajo los ropajes y miraba hacia todos lados en busca de una salida – me va a matar_

 _-Seré yo quien te asesine si no regresas y acabas con lo que empezaste_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¡Ahora!_

 _La rubia asintió y regreso a acabar con lo suyo, volvió a chupar con fuerzas e introdujo tres dedos de golpe para deleite de la Reina que apretó sus muslos alrededor de sus orejas_

 _-Sigue así, estoy cerca_

 _Emma prefirió no señalar que su madre también, si no que continúo con más fuerza hasta lograr sentir como sus dedos eran apretados por las paredes de Regina hasta no dejar que entrara ni un centímetro más_

 _La princesa saco la cabeza con una sonrisa orgullosa de haberlo logrado que podía iluminar el reino completo_

 _-Date prisa y límpiate la boca, tu madre entrara en cualquier momento_

 _-ahora tienes prisa - gruño limpiándose con su puño su barbilla aun brillosa - hace dos minutos no te preocupaba eso_

 _La reina le lanzó una mirada molesta y le tomó del brazo para tirar de él, camino de prisa a pesar de los reclamos y corrió una de las estatuas que estaban a la salida de la cocina, empujo al oscuro pasillo a la princesa y lo cerró a segundos que entraba la reina nieves en busca de su hija_

 _-Cómo es que yo no sabía de este pasadizo y tu si? -murmuró bajo la mano de Regina que buscaba callarla para no ser descubiertas_

 _-¿Quieres cerrar la boca dos minutos?_

 _-Nop_

 _La sonrisa infantil que le lanzo Emma fue suficiente para crispar los nervios de la reina, molesta al ver que la rubia no se callaba y su madre se acercaba casa vez más a ellas, tomo el cuerpo de la princesa y lo empujo a la pared más cercana a besarla sin dejarle espacio a reclamo, introdujo su lengua al mismo tiempo que deslizó sus dedos x los pantalones de montar de la princesa, tiro del labio de forma brusca antes de entrar en ella de golpe con dos dedos_

 _-Mantén la boca cerrada princesa, o te torturare con tal que no llegues al orgasmo – susurro directamente al oído de la rubia que había dejado de reclamar enseguida – sabes que puedo tenerte en el filo del placer por largas horas_

 _Dejo caer su pesada respiración en el oído y susurro palabras en cada penetrada que hacía a la princesa, promesas de más placer si aguantaba los gemidos, de más visitas nocturnas para probar cosas nuevas_

 _-Regin…_

 _-Silencio Swan – le gruño cuando la sintió apretarse bajo su sus dedos, empujo con más fuerza y la beso para ahogar el gemido que broto desde su pecho una vez que alcanzo el orgasmo_

 _-Eso estuvo increíble_

 _-Lo se_

 _Emma giro los ojos ante el tono superior de la reina, ella aún continuaba con su mano dentro de sus pantalones dando ligeras caricia, Regina siempre mantenía su mano dentro de ella y tardaba en salir_

 _-¿Te veré esta noche?_

 _-No lo creo_

 _-¿Por qué no? – cuestiono ya más calmada, arreglando su ropa -¿Es por mi abuelo?_

 _La reina Regina la miro tras su pregunta, a pesar de el sexo que compartían su rutina de interacción con la familia de su marido no había cambiado, si no estaba entre las piernas de Emma estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Había venido obligada por el Rey, el haber encontrado a la princesa solo la ayudaban a pasar el tiempo hasta que Leopoldo muriera_

 _-No_

 _-Pero quiero que estés ahí_

 _-Pero yo no – levanto su barbilla molesta y se cruzó de brazos – no confunda las cosas princesa, el que tengamos sexo medianamente decente…_

 _-Es excelente sexo – interrumpió orgullosa_

 _-Aunque fuese alucinante, eso no cambia las cosas – camino hasta ella y tomo su mejilla para que le prestara atención, debía de ser honesta con ella-Soy la esposa de tu abuelo, eso no cambiara_

 _-Pero lo hará…_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Mi abuelo fallecerá pronto – se acercó y apoyo su frente a la de ella – quizás después de su deceso y luto… tu y yo podríamos hablar de tener algo más que maravilloso sexo_

 _Regina entendiendo las palabras y lo que confesaba con su pedida, le beso con calma, disfruto el sabor de sus labios y acaricio sus cabellos lentamente… La princesa tenía sentimientos por ella, y la reina sabía que dentro de su pecho le respondía, la conexión entre ellas era más que físico_

 _-Cuando el Rey fallezca… tu familia le hará compañía, lo acompañaran hasta que expulse su último aliento como lo dicta la tradición, y yo… desapareceré en el olvido con la muerte de el_

-¿Qué?

-Espero que su detención no se deba a que la historia llega hasta aquí

-¿Desea más?

-Yo siempre – le contesto con una sonrisa coqueta – pero esta vez me refiero a la historia

La rubia había detenido su lectura, ese punto aparte en la historia era el quiebre de la historia, donde se transformaba en algo mas que escenas de sexo sin sentido quizás. Además había notado inquieta a la directora durante la última parte de su historia

-¿Esta con alguien?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si usted sale con alguien? – pregunto un poco más tímida tras la abrupta pregunta, había notado como la directora se removía con su lectura, sus piernas ya no estaban encogidas sobre el sillón, se habían ido extendiendo a medida que las hojas iban pasando.

-No veo el por qué debería de ser de su interés si salgo con alguien señorita Swan

-Mi libro va dirigido a quienes han sentido amor alguna vez, a quienes estuvieron enamorados, a aquella que lo están o que tienen el deseo de estarlo -explico suspirando- sé que mi explicación resta puntos para que mis historias sean publicadas, pero esta historia en particular busca mostrar eso, el cómo nace el amor entre dos personas, independiente si es una usual cita donde dos desconocidos platican entre ellos toda la noche, o es un polvo de una fiesta y que luego es algo más, ese amor, esa energía y conexión con quien sientes una confianza ciega, en donde tu mundo gira en torno a ella y lo único que deseas por sobre todas las cosas que sea feliz, no importa como

La rubia detuvo su discurso apasionado al ver que no tenía respuesta aun de la morena que la miraba intensamente

-No estoy con nadie, sin embargo a veces me pregunto si soy alguien capaz de sentir todo eso que usted expresa

-¿En que sentido?

\- Esa pasión, ese deseo... No creo ser capaz de sacrificar todo por alguien, incluso dudo que sea capaz de romper las reglas como las que han roto la reina y la princesa

-¿Nunca ha roto las reglas por alguna pareja?

La morena le dio un sorbo a su copa antes de colocarse de pie, camino descalza por su suave alfombra y solo detuvo su andar cuando se encontró de frente al gran ventanal que había en su departamento

-Muchos años atrás, cuando solo era una joven... - suspiro sin saber cómo explicarse - hice el amago de romper las reglas por un chico que conocí, las cosas no terminaron bien

-Entonces estuvo enamorada

-Mucho tiempo atrás señorita Swan, cuando yo era alguien diferente.

La escritora tomo el libro y lo dejo a un lado antes de colocarse de pie, camino hasta la directora y quedo a un poco de distancia de ella

-¿Y ahora? ¿No lo haría?

-¿Arriesgarme a sufrir, a morir de dolor, a que rompan mi confianza? No lo creo Emma, he leído suficientes libros de amor para saber que la mayoría del tiempo trae consigo diferentes tipos de dolor y que nunca se vuelve a ser la misma persona

-Te vuelve mejor - contesto la rubia lo suficientemente alto para que Regina se voltease a verla -te hace madurar y ver las cosas de forma diferente... Quizás un desamor rompe tu confianza, pero siempre aparece uno mejor, uno que te quiere de forma diferente, que cura tus heridas y besa tus cicatrices

-Soy la directora de una importante editorial Emma, no estoy en posición de arriesgarme y ser traicionada

-¿Y si eso no ocurriese? – dio un pequeño paso - ¿y si conociese a esa persona especial en su vida y por temor a ser engañada pierda la oportunidad de ser feliz?

-El riesgo es muy alto…

-Entiendo…

La rubia detuvo su andar y suspiro entendiendo, la cercanía entre ellas y las miradas le habían dado indicios que la atracción que sentía era correspondida, sin embargo las palabras de la morena dejaban en claro su posición en cuanto a intentar algo con alguien que implicaba un riesgo, y en el caso particular de ellas, el de jefe y futuro empleado

-Seguiré con mi lectura entonces

-Por favor…

A pesar de lo tensa que habían quedado, Emma prefirió regresar a su asiento a la espera de que Regina volviera a acomodarse a su lado, le mantuvo la mirada hasta que volvió y subió sus piernas, aunque esta vez se aseguró que no se rozaran

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…

 _ **Espero que les gustase esta primera parte! No duden en comentarles q tal**_

 _ **Amor… ya menos días! Nos veremos pronto y prometo que será mejor que cualquier otro momento del mundo**_

 _ **Saludos desde chile**_


	9. Capitulo IX

_**Holaaaa, aquí publicando el último capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**_

 _ **Les invito nuevamente a visitar mi otra historia, no duden en dejarme sus review con comentarios**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Había una vez… Parte 2**

 _A pesar de las miradas y el silencio que les lleno, Emma no pudo evitar la lágrima que se le escapo una vez que tomo rumbo de regreso al gran salón del castillo. Regina había sido clara tras su declaración, no quería nada con ella una vez que fuera libre. Lanzo un golpe a la pared más cercana molesta, no era solo sexo, ella lo había admitido y aun así no había querido tomar la opción de intentar algo._

 _-La pared no tiene la culpa querida..._

 _La princesa levanto la vista ensenada y conjuro una bola de hielo en su mano en cuanto reconoció la voz de Rumpelstiltskin._

 _-Tú tienes prohibida la entrada a este castillo duende, tu presencia en este lugar rompe el tratado con nuestra familia_

 _Se mantuvo alerta mientras lo observo aparecerte frente a ella, el famoso hechicero Rumpelstiltskin era uno de los dolores más grande de la familia real, no habían podido expulsarlo de sus tierras, pero su abuelo había negociado años atrás un acuerdo en donde el ejército blanco no le declaraba la guerra ni se le encarcelaba a causa d sus turbios tratos siempre y cuando él se mantuviera alejado de la familia real, Emma solo lo había visto un par de veces en las fiestas reales, su madre le había dicho todo el, y le había advertido jamás hacer un trato con aquel individuo, nunca nadie obtenía lo que realmente quería, toda Magia tenía su precio_

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo romper las reglas de vez en cuando princesa? - dio un saltitos nervioso jugando con sus manos - ambos sabemos que venir sin permiso, es un pequeñoooo problema con el rey, en comparación al graaaaan problema que tendrá la reina Regina y la princesa Emma si se sabe que les gusta... ¿Cómo decirlo?_

 _Emma apretó los labios e hizo la bola más grande al ver el show que hacía y fingía en buscar una palabra, claramente aquel individuo ya sabía lo suyo con Regina_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla rápido antes que te congele la lengua_

 _-No hacen falta las amenazas, mi querido cisne - dio una sonrisa y levanto el dedo como si hubiese tenido una genial idea - digamos que es esta una visita de presentación para futuros negocios entre nosotros... Ya sabes... De hechicero a hechicera-_

 _-Nunca haría negocios contigo_

 _-Nunca diga nunca princesa, después de todo... Alguna vez dijo que nunca se enamoraría y estoy bastante seguro q cierta reinas hace temblar su corazón_

 _-¡Te prohíbo que hables de ella! - la rubia dio un paso y levanto una gran bola de hielo - tú no tienes derecho a hablar de aquello que solo nos compete a las dos_

 _-Tienes coraje y corazón princesa, me gusta eso_

 _-Te gustara más cuando congele tu asquerosa lengua venenosa y..._

 _-¿Emma?_

 _La rubia princesa giro al escuchar ser llamada por su nombre, su madre acompañada por su usual comitiva se acercaba por la esquina del largo pasillo del castillo, volteo para espantar a aquel duende amenazante y en su lugar solo encontró los restos de humo de su desaparición, chasqueo la legua molesta y corrió a alcanzar a su la reina_

 _-Madre_

 _-¿Dónde estabas Emma? Llevo toda la mañana buscándote por todo el castillo, envié incluso a alguno jinetes a buscarte al lago_

 _La rubia princesa se sonrojo al recordar cómo había estado a punto de ser descubierta por su madre con la cabeza entre las piernas de su abuelastra, carraspeo nerviosa pensando en una rápida respuesta que no involucrara a Regina, a pesar de todo debía de protegerla_

 _-Ya no importa, debemos de ir a los aposentos de tu abuelo_

 _-¿Qué ocurrió? – tomo el camino hacia los cuartos reales con su madre a un lado mientras pedía explicaciones_

 _-Hoy no está bien, ya no logra levantarse de la cama_

 _-El…_

 _-Ambas sabíamos que este momento ocurriría hija, él nos dio la bendición de poder despedirnos y honrar su memoria – se secó los ojos antes de tomar el pomo de la grandes puertas de roble que las separaba del cuarto del gran Rey Leopoldo – Solo nos queda acompañarlo antes de que emprenda el gran viaje al más allá_

 _-¿La reina Regina?_

 _-Ya pedí que la fueran a buscar – hizo un gesto molesto antes de susurrarle – aunque con lo desinteresada que se ha mostrado estos días no me extrañaría que no se dignase a venir a acompañar a su marido en estos difíciles momentos_

 _Emma apretó los labios al sentirse culpable, ella era en su mayoría responsable de que Regina no hubiese aparecido, solía convencerla para que se escabulleran para poder estar juntas, desde que la había probado por primera vez, se atrevía a decir que se había vuelto una completa adicta a la reina Regina_

 _Despejo la cabeza y se arrodillo con una reverencia a un lado de la gran cama del rey, tomo una de sus frágiles manos y la apretó contra sus labios, parecía que su abuelo hubiese envejecido años de golpe en las últimas 12 horas_

 _-Mi nieta Emma Swan_

 _-Nunca más pude quitarme aquel apodo – le sonrió con los ojos brillosos, él había sido quien le había apodado así en su adolescencia debido a su falta de coordinación, cuando el resto de los hijos de los nobles se burlaban de ella, él la había tomado y le había dicho que nunca se dejase intimidar y que algún día tendría la gracia de un hermoso cisne, solo debía de botar las plumas de patito feo que cargaba_

 _-Y no me equivoque, eres el cisne más hermosos del reino, el más elegante y poderoso_

 _Emma sintió como la culpa la atravesaba en aquel momento, mientras su abuelo le tenía la más grande de las estimas, ella se había dedicado a estar con su esposa a su espalda, se había atrevido incluso a enamorarse de ella y hoy estaba llorando su partida_

 _-No llores querida_

 _-Abuelo yo…_

 _-Lo sé todo nieta mía_

 _La princesa abrió la boca sorprendida al susurro y confesión del Rey, el solo le sonrió y apretó aún más su mano, acaricio su rostro unos minutos después y volvió a recostarse cansado_

 _-Siento el retraso_

 _-A diferencia de tus usuales atrasos Regina, creo que este llamado era necesario que vinieses de inmediato_

 _-Nieves, te aseguro que no tenía interés en hacerme esperar, lo que menos necesito es que tú me des clase de decoro – gruño molesta la Reina a su hijastra – pero a diferencia tuya, puedo ser más útil preparando una poción para apalea el dolor de tu padre que llorarle desde un rincón_

 _Ignorando el sonrojo de Nieves, camino donde su marido, pidió con un gesto que la ayudaran a incorporarlo y vertió lentamente un brebaje de color rosa_

 _-¿Qué es? – pregunto Emma una vez que su abuelo retomo una respiración más calmada_

 _-Nada que evite su final princesa, solo algunas hojas que lo ayudaran a partir más calmado y sin dolor_

 _-Regina, lo que hablamos hace unos minutos atrás… yo solo te pido que lo pienses, si tú quieres podemos intentar algo nuevo en tu reino, no es necesario que nos quedemos en el de mi padre, yo…_

 _-¿Tu abuelo se muere y tú haces planes de tener algo con su mujer? – Regina le tomo el brazo y le aparto de los ojos indiscretos – ¿no puedes ser más inoportuna acaso?_

 _-Es solo que temo que mi abuelo cierre los ojos y te pierda, sé que no he sido lo más clara, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas, no eres solo sexo y que mereces más que solo ser mi amante_

 _La morena abrió la boca bajo la confesión de Emma, había sido clara esta vez, no solo era un juego o una insinuación, la princesa la quería y deseaba tener algo con ella. Regina dio un paso hacia atrás, cubrió su boca para ahogar un pequeño gemido angustioso, mostro sus brillosos ojos y volteo rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar_

 _-¡Regina!_

 _Le llamo cuando la vio marcharse, grito su nombre cuando su padre se interpuso en su camino deteniendo su salida, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia_

 _-Déjame ir padre_

 _-No Emma, tu abuelo nos necesita – le miro fijamente – eres a princesa y heredera de dos de los reinos más poderosos, es hora de que comiences a comportarte como tal_

 _-No te estoy preguntando si puedo ir David - le llamo por el nombre ignorando el protocolo real molesta_

 _-Tu deber no puede estar por encima de nada, menos aun de aquella mujer que quizás con cuantas personas ha engañado a tu abuelo_

 _-Supongo que con las mismas que tú has engañado a mi madre – le reclamo si vergüenza alguna sacudiéndose el agarre de su padre – así que si no quieres que se rompa tu perfecto matrimonio, cubrirás mi escape con mamá_

 _No hizo falta respuesta, el rey dio un paso hacia un costado permitiendo la salida de la princesa, que emprendió carrera tan pronto como pudo, dejo su magia salir y que la arrastrara hasta donde fuera que estuviera la reina, la necesitaba_

 _-No deberías de estar aquí_

 _Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que escucho Emma cuando apareció en el cuarto de Regina, volteo buscándola y la encontró de frente al ventanal de aquella habitación, su rostro mostraba claros signos de que había estado llorando_

 _-¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Por qué huyes? – camino hacia ella_

 _-No puedo explicarlo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser princesa, ya es tarde para ello_

 _-No logro entenderlo..._

 _-Emma yo..._

 _-Ayúdame a entender entonces Regina_

 _La rubia alcanzo a la reina y tomo sus manos para que no corriera más, levanto la vista y lanzo la pregunta que la carcomía desde que la vio llorar tras el anuncio de la pronta muerte de mi abuelo_

 _-¿Lo amas? ¿Es por eso que estas así?_

 _-No princesa, a tu abuelo le tengo aprecio por los años compartidos, pero no hay nada más que eso_

 _-¿Entonces por qué lloras? - acarició su rostro y tomo un mecho de cabello para dejarlo tras su oreja - ¿por qué tus ojos se llenaron de lágrima cuando hablo de su partida? ¿Por qué lloras cuando te digo que te quiero?_

 _\- No quiero hacerte daño_

 _-Lo haces cuando lloras, lo haces cuando te niegas a lo que sientes y me mientes diciendo que no me quieres_

 _La reina limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y camino a la cama, tomo asiento en ella e invito a la princesa a acompañarle_

 _-Hace años atrás un hechicero se acercó a mí, poco después de haberme casado con el rey Leopoldo -Regina apretó los labios recordando aquella época - me dijo que años atrás había tenido un acuerdo con mi madre y ella no había cumplido_

 _\- Rumpelstiltskin_

 _-Así es... Me dio la opción de enseñarme todo sobre la Magia, volverme su aprendiz con la condición de que llegado un día, el me pediría un favor, que lanzara una maldición oscura sobre el bosque encantado_

 _La princesa impactada tras las palabras de Regina se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto_

 _-Dime que dijiste que no - tomo los hombros de la morena y la sacudió al ver que no respondía - dime que lo mandaste a volar_

 _-Peor que eso... Yo lo engañe al igual que mi madre_

 _-¿Como?_

 _-Yo aprendí, me volví su discípula, estudie cientos de hechizos y pociones... Quería saber todo para poder conseguir mi pronta libertad_

 _Emma la soltó y camino hacia atrás sin entender, en su rostro se reflejaba la incomprensión a las palabras de la mujer que quería_

 _-¿Libertad?_

 _-Soy mayor que tu Emma, fui obligada a contraer matrimonio con tu abuelo, fui encerrada en un castillo que no era el mío - se colocó de pie para alcanzar a la princesa - era joven y quería la libertades_

 _-Y mi abuelo no ayudaba..._

 _-Una noche fui hasta el lugar que estaba resguardada la maldición, la robe y la destruí - continuo explicando - a pesar de todo, yo no tenía nada contra el bosque encantado._

 _Emma continuo en silencio escuchando la narración de su amada, jamás había imaginado que ella tenía magia y menos aún que había aprendido del mismo Rumpelstiltskin, ella había sido educada por las hadas del castillo años atrás_

 _\- Rumpelstiltskin no estaba feliz... Fue una batalla horrible entre nosotros en donde él se resignó al haber sido engañado y yo fui maldecida bajo sus palabras_

 _-¿te maldijo?_

 _\- No estaba dispuesto a volver ser engañado por mi familia, así que lanzo una maldición antes de marcharse_

 _-¿Cuál era?_

 _-Unió mi vida a la de tu abuelo... arrebato toda mi magia en un último golpe y me condeno a aquello. Llevo años manteniendo al rey sano a base de pociones, pero el cuerpo tiene un límite incluso con la ayuda de la magia_

 _-Entonces tu..._

 _-Moriré cuando tu abuelo deje esta tierra princesa… y aunque mi corazón muera de amor por ti, nuestro amor está condenado a morir tan fugazmente como nació_

 _El tiempo vuela cuando existen las malas noticias, en el caso de Emma Swan no solo fue una metáfora, cuando entendió las palabras de Regina, su no deseo de tener algo con ella, no era que ella no sintiese algo por la rubia princesa, si no que era imposible que estuvieran juntas, quizás al acabar la noche, su abuelo encontraría la muerte, y con ella la partida de Regina tras el_

 _Volvió a caminar hacia la morena y la abrazo fuertemente, con miedo de dejarla ir, su fuerza las empujo a la cama de la reina y en esa misma posición quedaron, enredadas_

 _-¿No hay ninguna manera de…?_

 _-No hay cabos sueltos Emma - apretó su cuerpo contra la rubia que no había dejado de acariciarla traía confesar su situación con el rey - Rumple se aseguró que no hubiese forma que yo tuviese mi final feliz_

 _-Pero mi abuelo..._

 _-Él no lo sabe, tu eres la única en saberlo_

 _-Regina..._

 _La rubia escondió su rostro en el cuello de Regina y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que habían comenzado a nacer desde que la reina le había contado la verdad. Fue abrazada y consolada por la morena con calma, ella había llorado años atrás cuando se había visto envuelta en el embrujo de Rumple, paso sus manos por los rubios cabellos de Emma, le susurro palabras de calma y consuelo, le dio las gracias por los momentos y repitió ciento de veces cuanto la amaba con cada caída de lágrima._

 _-¿y romper el maleficio? Hay una bruja al norte - pregunto una vez que había logrado calmarse - su nombre es maléfica y..._

 _-Ya lo intente Emma, años atrás - le dio una sonrisa asumida - tienes que creerme princesa, cada idea que se te pueda ocurrir yo ya la tuve y la intente._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Solo abrázame Emma, disfruta conmigo los momentos y no pienses en mañana_

 _-No me pidas eso Regina, no ahora que sé que te perderé_

 _La reina se giró hasta quedar sobre la rubia, dejo salir un gemido al rozar sus pechos, apoyo sus brazos a un lado de la cara de Emma para verla a los ojos_

 _-Te acuestas con la mujer de tu abuelo, incluso si mi vida no estuviera condenada, esta relación sería imposible_

 _-Mi abuelo no hubiese vivido para siempre, y tú te conservas bastante bien -aseguro Emma pasando sus manos por el aun tonificado vientre de Regina, hasta llegar a los pechos donde no pudo evitar rozarlos con calma, aun se veían irritados de la ronda anterior - yo veo y siento todo en su lugar_

 _\- -Eres una idiota Emma Swan_

 _-Pero así me amas - la sonrisa pícara había vuelto al rostro de la princesa al recordar todo confesión minutos atrás, ella amaba a Regina como nunca pensó a amar a alguien, se enamoró como aquellas chicas de las que alguna vez se rio por ilusas y estaba segura que encontraría la forma de romper aquella maldición que colgaba sobre la reina, aunque significará entregar su vida a cambio_

 _-Déjalo ir y disfruta los minutos Emma - el susurro de Regina había traído de vuelta a la princesa - olvida lo que ocurrirá y disfrutemos el ahora, tócame como si fuera la última vez, bésame como si fueran mis labios los últimos que tocaras, hazme el amor como si esta noche fuera la última de nuestras vidas_

 _-No quiero tocarte así amor, quiero tenerte como si esta noche fuera el comienzo de algo nuevo_

 _-Entonces hagámoslo realidad por nos minutos Princesa_

 _Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras susurradas por Regina, alzo su rostro para alcanzar los labios de la rubia en un beso embriagador, paso sus manos por sus cabellos para jalarlos y hacerla olvidar el mundo exterior, rozo su cuerpo hasta lograr arrancar la ropa de ella y la suya en suave movimientos, no era un polvo rápido en aquel momento, no era sexo a escondidas… ese momento de gemidos y movimientos de cadera buscando el roce entre sus sexos era un símbolo de unión aquella noche, una espera del sonido de las campanas exteriores anunciando el fin_

 _La liberación tardo en llegar, l hicieron sin prisa con sus dedos entrelazados y la mirada fija en la otra, quizás en busca de grabar aquel momento, quizás el deseo de no dejarse marchar_

 _Las caricias le siguieron al orgasmo, ambas desnudas y abrazadas contemplaban la noche... No había promesas ni confesiones, Regina había hecho las paces con la vida muchos años atrás y Emma lamentaba no poder dar con una solución antes que la muerte viniese por su amada_

 _-¿dolerá?_

 _\- será como quedarme dormida_

 _-es injusto, te encuentro y te me será arrebatada_

 _La reina beso dulcemente los labios de Emma y se abrazó a su cuerpo_

 _-siempre pensé que moriría sola en la torre de mi castillo, que la gente no notaria mi partida hasta días después... Y hoy lo haré abrazada a la mujer que ilumino mis últimos días, que me da su calor en cada roce y que siempre me recordara, es más de lo que pensé un día merecer_

 _-¿será instantáneo?_

 _-no... Al morir tu abuelo se debe d anunciar al reino su deseo, se tocaran 12 campanas y su muerte será oficial_

 _-una cuenta regresiva_

 _Regina sonrió cansada, había pensado muchas veces cuando llegase a este momento, claramente la presencia de Emma arrebataba la paz que había logrado con la muerte semanas atrás, ahora los arrepentimiento tardíos y el deseo de haber podido hacer las cosas diferente para poder haber encontrado a la rubia en otras circunstancias apretaban su pecho_

 _-No puedo solo quedarme abrazada a ti esperando perderte_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Levántate, iremos donde Gold y le exigiré una solución a esto y…_

 _¡DONG!_

 _Las miradas se cruzaron en cuanto escucharon el sonido de la primera campanada_

 _-Tu abuelo ha muerto Emma, no hay nada más que hacer_

 _-colócate la ropa, anda, rápido_

 _El siguiente sonido fue ignorado por Emma, conjuro su propia ropa y la de Regina antes de desaparecerse hacia el castillo del oscuro. No había sido difícil, solo siguió la pestilencia que quedo en su memoria tras el encuentro horas atrás en su propio castillo._

 _Tomo la mano de Regina y tiro de ella, ignoro sus protestas y logro llegar al salón del oscuro tras oír el cuarto Gong_

 _-Mis ojos se iluminan al ver tan bella pareja_

 _-Deja la palabrería Rumple, deshace la maldicion que le hiciste a Regina_

 _-Mmmm… no puedo, no quiero, no me interesa_

 _La rubia dio un paso amenazante ante el duende que le miraba aun sentado frente a ellas, conjuro una gran bola de nieves en el momento que dio el quinto Gong de las campanas del castillo_

 _-No me obligues a atacarte, no me temblara la mano en sacarte la solución a golpes de ser necesario_

 _-Querida… no dudo d tu magia, ¿pero realete crees que servirá en el próximo minuto y medio?_

 _La reina camino hacia su amante y tiro de ella, Rumple tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde para ella_

 _-Bésame hasta que me marche_

 _-No…_

 _-Por favor Emma, no hay nada más que hacer, créeme_

 _La rubia princesa le beso con fuerza, bajo su propia magia y la envolvió en sus brazos… sintió su corazón partirse cuando escucho el octavo Gong y se aferró más al pequeño cuerpo de la morena_

 _-Siempre se puede negociar una solución querido Cisne… con el precio adecuado_

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Quiero tu magia querida… - el oscuro camino hacia la pareja dando un ligero salto en la décima campanada y extendió su mano hacia la princesa – tú me das tu magia y yo me comprometo a darle una vida a tu amor verdadero_

 _-¡No!_

 _El grito de Regina fue ahogado con el penúltimo sonido de la campaña más grande del castillo, ella no quería eso_

 _-¿No morirá con la partida de mi abuelo?_

 _-Tendrá una larga vida, te lo aseguro_

 _El oscuro realizo un rápido movimiento de dedos y creo un gran vórtice en la pared misma de su salón_

 _-Tenemos un trato Rumple_

 _-Emma no…_

 _La rubia ignoro la súplica de Regina y la tomo hasta llevarla a aquel espacio, paso sus manos por sus hombros y le mantuvo la vista_

 _-No sé qué pasara mañana, no sé si al lugar que te vas podre encontrarte… pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase hoy, siempre habrá alguien que te amo, que existe alguien en algún universo que te piensa y te pensara a diario_

 _-No te rindas…_

 _-Contigo valen todas las peleas morena – La princesa le beso en cuanto se dio la última campanada, sintió como la reina era absorbida y solo el roce de su mano acariciándola antes de marcharse, fue la última imagen que tuvo de ella_

 _-¿A dónde la enviaste?_

 _-A un lugar donde la magia no puede alcanzarla_

 _La princesa Emma volteo a verlo y extendió su mano en un gesto de entrega mágica, ella cumpliría su acuerdo_

 _-¿Por qué no estas destrozada? – Rumple camino hacia ella y la examino – no me sirves si no estás llorando su perdida… ¿No has comprendido acaso que nunca la veras?_

 _-La veré… quizás en esta vida no, pero algún día me la encontrare, la veré a los ojos y sabré quien es_

 _-Ella nunca sabrá quien eres – volvió a atacar en busca de alguna reacción de la rubia, para poder utilizar la magia de la princesa, debía de volverse oscura, si no su cuerpo lo rechazaría enseguida_

 _-¿Tomaras mi magia?_

 _-Lo hare… cuando al fin comprendas que no hay más esperanza para tu amor con aquella mujer_

 _Emma asintió y camino hacia la salida sin voltear a ver a ver al oscuro que lanzaba maldiciones al aire, sus planes y visiones no habían mostrado aquello, la rubia debía de llenarse de dolor al ver a su amada marchar, esa ira y dolor era la que necesitaba_

 _Emma Swan camino días enteros hacia su castillo aquel día, tuvo noches enteras para pensar y recordar su fugaz amor con la Reina Regina, suspiro en todo momento y con cada estrella que vio juro encontrarla, prometió bajo su nombre que la volvería hacer suya y que cuando finalmente sus almas se reencontraran encontrarían la manera de estar juntas_

 _-En esta vida Regina, o en las que me siguen… en este universo o en cientos más, no parare hasta encontrarte y hacerte recordar lo que nuestro amor puede hacer… es una promesa_

-Es un horrible final señorita Swan

-¿Esperaba una mágica solución y las dos cabalgaran al atardecer con sus cabellos al viento?

-Esperaba un final feliz al menos… después de todo la princesa estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su magia por ella, lo mínimo que podría haber escrito es que el oscuro dejase vivir a la Reina

-Pero está viva… ¿No es acaso lo que la princesa pidió?

La sonrisa de la escritora molesto a la morena, quien se levantó rápidamente a rellenar su copa que había sido vaciada minutos atrás

-Merecían más

-Esto de acuerdo con usted en eso… pero no en todos los finales felices, ambos lo son

Regina giro los ojos a las palabras de Emma, sabía que tenía razón, siempre se había quejado de los cliché, y hoy había escuchado una historia, en donde los protagonistas terminaban separados y sin saber si algún día serian felices juntas

-Es una basura

-El amor muchas veces lo es… -La rubia suspiro al ver a su futura jefa tan molesta por el final que le había dado a esa historia, sabía que no todos estarían conforme, pero lo había escrito desde lo real de la vida, en donde el amor fugaz existe, en donde era posible enamorarse de alguien sin haber estado meses con ella, en donde el amor significaba sacrificios, cuando el verdadero amor se muestra cuando se es capaz de poner tu felicidad por debajo de la felicidad de aquella persona

-¿Desea que cambie el final? Si considera que no es adecuada, le puedo hacer algunos ajustes y hacer que acaben juntas de alguna manera

-No Emma… perdona mis comentarios, tu eres la escritora y has realizado un perfecto trabajo – Regina camino de vuelta y tomo asiento frente a la rubia – mis felicitaciones por esta historia

-¿Ya tiene tomada entonces la decisión con respecto a mi libro?

-Así es…

-¿Y es inamovible? – Susurro acercándose a ella cada vez más – ¿no importa lo que haga o diga?

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión señorita Swan

Emma sonrió tras esas palabras y tomo la valentía para besarla, fue un beso tímido y suave… ambas cerraron los ojos al contacto y disfrutaron el momento

-No puedes volver a besarme Swan… - Regina se separó milímetros de ella y extendió su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla – seré tu nueva jefa

-Sabes… pensaba en na nueva historia erótica, no tengo escrita ninguna sobre una editora y una aspirante y guapa escritora – susurro e ignorando lo anterior volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, se atrevió a mas al verse correspondida por la morena en sus movimientos – seré tu secreto si así lo deseas, seré tu amante, seré tu novia, seré tu amiga, seré todo lo que quieras que sea Regina, pero no me apartes, no me obligues a ignorar eso que nace cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozan, porque se con seguridad que no soy solo yo

-No eres solo tu Swan… - giro los ojos molesta para hacerse la difícil a la vez que se inclinaba más a la rubia que aprovecho el momento y la envolvió en sus brazos – si hacemos esto… no será fácil, tu libro estará aún más bajo escrutinio y quizás nunca salga a la luz a causa de mi persona, ¿estas dispuesta a sacrificar todo eso por alguien que conoces por tan solo unas horas?

-Es que contigo siento que te conozco de toda la vida…

 _ **Hasta aquí llega esta historia! Espero que les gustase y si quieren algún epilogo… no se presionen con review xD**_

 _ **Amor… a horas de tenerte, hoy no tengo palabras para expresar aquí, todo será dicho hoy bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	10. Capitulo X

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aunque no lo crean, aquí les dejo el epilogo de esta historia, espero que les guste**_

 _ **Los invito a leer mi otra historia y a comentar**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Epilogo**

-debo de confesar que me sorprende lo rápido que Henry me ha aceptado

-¿Lo dudabas acaso? - pregunto abriendo loa brazos a su novia desde hace seis meses - siempre te dije que te iba a adorar

-es extraño, me he vuelto parte de la rutina de tu hijo desde que nos mudamos - señaló antes de colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma y cruzar su pierna sobre los muslos descubiertos de esta - me acompaña cuando cocino, le ayudo con los deberes, incluso le doy un beso antes de dormir cada noche. Debo de admitir que el rol de madre no se me da nada de mal

-te lo dije mills, solo era cosa que te relajaras con el...

-es solo que pensé q por ser adolescente seria mas difícil - jugo con sus dedos sobre el vientre de la rubia, haciendo figuras sin sentido - ya sabes eso de que sea la madrastra y todo eso

-estoy segura que Henry no tiene problemas con las madrastra

Apretó el cuerpo de Regina y quedaron en silencio, cada noche buscaban la misma rutina entre ellas, sus agitadas agendas hacia que el tiempo para estar juntas fuera extremadamente limitados, y desde que se habían mudado se habían comprometido a hablar con la otra o estar en silencio, pero juntas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si, con papas fritas a un lado y malteada de chocolate - contesto seria antes de lanzarse sobre su novia con cosquillas y mordidas sobre su cuello, había visto la seriedad d la morena, así que prefirió relajar el ambiente antes

-idiota, quítate de encima que no me puedo concentrar así

-¿Por qué no? - Susurro subiendo su mano en una caricia por el muslo de esta hasta apretarlo con la fuerza justa - ¿qué te lo impide?

Su boca se trasladó hasta el cuello de la morena tras su pregunta sin prisa, acomodó su cadera entre las piernas abierta de Regina y busco friccionar sus ropas mientras movía la lengua en círculos sobre la piel de la morena antes de soplar hasta causar temblores en ella

-pregúntame morena, yo te escucho

-eres una idiota... -susurro antes de clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Emma, la había mordido con ganas antes de volver a pasar su lengua y calmar el ardor.

Cerró los ojos y prefirió olvidar lo que iba a preguntar por unos minutos, estaba clara que Emma no le estaba prestando atención, su concentración se había trasladado a tratar de sacar su pantalón de pijama sin despegar su boca de los pezones cubiertos por la suave seda

-sigo sin entender por qué insiste en colocarte pijama si sabes que te lo arrancare - gruño Emma antes morder el cuello de Regina y levantar la cabeza a verla a los ojos

Sonrió cuando le devolvieron la sonrisa, la morena que se había relajado bajo sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda

-¿Que me querías preguntar? - la rubia detuvo sus movimientos, apoyo su codo sobre las almohadas y sostuvo su cabeza y coloco cara de concentración frente a su novia

\- ¿En serio te has detenido para prestarme atención?

-Claro que si, eres mi novia y te debo atención

Regina giro los ojos, sabia que lo había echo solo para fastidiarla, tentarla y luego detenerse era la especialidad de Emma Swan

-¿Tu realmente esperas que creas que me pondrás atención cuando me estas mirando así?

-¿Así como?

-Pues así, con esa mirada que tienes ahora

Emma sonrió y le beso suavemente

-No sé de qué mirada me hablas

-Tienes hambre en la mirada Swan – le susurro la morena levantando la cabeza para robarle un roce de labios – me miras como si fuera la última garra de oso de la cafetería de la esquina, me desnudas con la mirada y me devoras con los ojos

-Te miro con amor – bajo y dejo un beso en el cuello de Regina – con respeto

La risa nerviosa de que dejo ir tras ser atacada por Emma, solo incentivo que la rubia agregara sus dedos al ataque de cosquillas y besos entre ellas

-Tú eres la única que ha visto esas cosas en mí

-Eres transparente a mis ojos Swan… - Regina retomo su respiración normal y acaricio el cabello de su novia - En tus libros estaba mi nombre… ¿fue un coincidencia?

Emma suspiro y giro hasta tocar con su espalda el colchón de la cama, restregó sus ojos y quito las sabanas de su cuerpo para colocarse de pie.

-¿Te molesto mi pregunta?

-Claro que no amor…

La rubia camino sema desnuda acostumbrada a esa intimidad con Regina hasta el cajón que había sido cedido por su novia una vez que se había mudado a su departamento. Levanto sus ropas y saco una caja de madera que había traído consigo el día de la mudanza.

Regina observo cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia, mentiría si no decía que estaba intrigada… había estado tentada demasiadas veces para saber que había dentro de ella, pero por respeto jamás había cruzado esa línea

Emma camino de regreso a la cama se acomodó sobre las sabanas confiada, en sus manos traía un viejo libro, sus hojas se notaban desgastada y el brillo dorado de sus letras era apenas perceptible

-El nombre de la protagonista no fue al azar… - soltó el aire contenido extendió sus manos para cederle su secreto – este libro narra la historia de una reina llamada Regina

-Oh…

La editora acepto el ofrecimiento y admiro la portada, traía escrito con una hermosa escritura "Once Upon a Time", paso sus dedos por el contorno de las letras nerviosa, sentía que este era un momento importante en la vida de ellas

-Es un libro de cuentos de hadas – susurro la morena pasando hojas al azar, había notado rápidamente algunos pasajes de la historia de blanca nieves o de la cenicienta – una edición muy antigua dada la condición de las hojas… aunque no recuerdo ninguna historia de princesa con mi nombre

-Porque no la hay… este libro narra la historia de la reina malvada, llamada Regina Mills

-¿Emma que…?

-Déjame leerte y mostrarte de donde nacen mis historias amor, déjame enseñarte por que comencé a escribir cada noche con la esperanza de que fueses tu quien me publicase

-¿Yo?

La morena se alejó confundida bajo las palabras de la rubia, siempre había tenido la sospecha que no era coincidencia que la protagonista de los libros eróticos de Emma tuviesen el mismo nombre que ella, pero en este momento su novia sonaba como algo así como una acosadora

-El libro comienza con la historia de una chica huérfana que es encontrada por su hijo 12 años después de darlo en adopción – abrió la primera hoja e ignoro la mirada de Regina – acomódate amor, esta lectura ser lo más mágico que alguna vez te hubiese leído, confía en mi

-Confió en ti cariño

Emma sonrió y se acomodó sobre las sabanas, levanto uno de sus brazos para invitar a su novia a acomodarse sobre su desnudo pecho

-¿Tienes alguna gota de vergüenza?

-A mí no me engañas Mills, ambas sabemos que amas que te lea desnuda – le contesto antes de acomodarse y colocar el libro sobre su estómago - ¿Lista?

-Siempre

-Aquí vamos entonces – suspiro la rubia antes de empezar – había una vez un reino muy lejano…

 _ **Espero que les gustase este epilogo, quise dejar un poco abierto el final para dejarlas imaginar que pasaría tras esa lectura**_

 _ **Mi vida, ha pasado mas mes de nuestras vacaciones y aun t siento bb…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
